Alone
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: Serena is all alone and can't talk to her friends because she is too hurt from what she could have stopped. Darien finds her on the street, crying, and takes care of her. Can he help her to forgive herself? And show her how he truly feels?
1. Chapter 1

_Alone_

_AN: This is the start of a new fanfic, I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. The more reviews the quicker the posting. Enjoy._

Serena ran down the street, tears blocking her vision. No. No, they couldn't be gone. Not now, not when she needed them so much. Not now when she was only sixteen. What would she do?

She continued running down the street, not caring that by now she must look like a wreck. She knew that she had majorly torn her clothes. And she was pretty sure that her face was now red and blotchy from tears. Her legs and arms felt weak, as if she were about to collapse. She also sensed that bruises were soon to cover most of her body.

She turned the corner and hit something or someone hard. Serena fell backwards from the sudden unexpected impact, but two strong arms held her from falling all the way down. She tried to pull away, out of the person's arms, but the person held her tight.

" Serena?" the soft voice coming from the man holding her at arms length asked. Serena looked up to find none other than Darien Chiba. Tears still streaming down her face she looked away.

Sure she had a crush on him and knew that they could never be since he was much older than her. Yet why had he looked at her with such concern? Serena mentally shook her head. Now was not the time for this. No. She didn't deserve his concern or anyone else's. She needed to run away and never return to this place.

" Serena," Darien said one last time. He looked her over quickly and realized that most of her clothes were ripped. Had she gotten into a fight? No, that wasn't like her? Had someone attacked her?

Serena pulled away. " I… I have to go…" she said softly trying to stop her tears. She was about to turn away and run as fast as she could, away from here, away from the horror memories; when she suddenly felt her body go weak.

" Darien," Serena said in a weak voice before falling forward unto his chest. Darien looked down at the young girl, who's body became limp. What was wrong with her? She had just been crying so hard and then just passed out. Being a med student, he realized that she had probably just passed out due to too much stress. But what had caused the stress?

Darien smiled down at Serena, the girl he'd always had a slight crush on. He picked her up and carried her in his arms bridal style. Something was seriously wrong with her and he wasn't just going to leave her there. He would take her back to his apartment and watch over her until she woke up.

Darien walked the short distance to his apartment. Walking up the stairs, he thought of Serena. What had happened to her to make her cry like this? She looked so utterly exhausted from the pain of it all. He sighed softly, he knew that time would come soon enough that he'd have the chance to ask about it.

Gently resting her on the wall, he took out his key and opened the door. Walking inside, he silently was glad that he always kept his apartment clean. He walked in a little more, closing the door behind him. Then he walked past the living room and into his bedroom.

Gently placing her on his bed, he smiled. She looked so angelic, just lying there. Darien walked to his bedroom desk and grabbed the chair, pulling it up close to the bed, so he could watch over her.

He watched her for what seemed like forever, but was only in fact a few minutes. He was dying there, watching her, being unable to touch her, hold her again. The few minutes she'd been in his arms had been pure heaven.

Darien shook his head. He couldn't be thinking that way. She was way to young for him. She was a good seven years younger. Darien sighed. But then what was this feeling in his stomach and the urge to hold her again? He couldn't take it any longer. He had to feel her soft skin again.

Silently getting up he leaned over the bed and reached for her delicate hand. Gently he moved his fingers to her wrist; mentally making the excuse that he was just checking her pulse. Darien placed her wrist gently by her side, when he found her pulse to be normal.

Sitting back down in his chair, he watched her once again. What would his best friend Andrew think about this? Darien rolled his eyes, as he thought of what his friend would say. But he would most likely be right. It _was _highly improper to have such a young girl over in his apartment for such an amount of time, especially in his bedroom. Darien blushed at the thought.

Just then he heard a low voice saying something incoherent. Darien turned back to Serena. He watched her as she tossed and turned.

" No!" she yelled in her sleep.

Darien just stared wishing he could help, but not wanting to wake her; she needed her sleep. Hoping that she would stop soon and fall back into a peaceful sleep, he just continued to watch her.

" Leave them alone, Beryl! Your fight is with me, not them!"

Darien's body jerked when he heard this. What did she mean by that? And how did she know Beryl by name? Darien shook his head. This was just too weird.

" Rainbow…Crystals…." was the last thing she uttered before her body went still, and she remained silent. Darien gently shook her awake. Though he hated to wake her, he needed answers.

He watched as she slowly blinked her eyes open. She just stared at him for a few minutes unsure of what to stay and then blushed deep shade of pink. Only then did he realize that his hands were still on her shoulders and that their faces were merely a few inches apart.

Darien pulled away, blushing himself. The explanation and conversation that was soon to follow would be awkward and embarrassing. Serena slowly sat up and stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

" Darien? Where am I?" Serena asked looking around the unfamiliar room. Darien coughed. How did he say this without it being awkward?

" You fainted before and I took you to my apartment. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Serena turned to face him. Did he really care for her? Or would he do this for anyone in her present state? She really liked him. He was so cute. Serena blushed when she realized that he was still staring at her. Her thoughts were best left un-thought of, especially now.

Darien smiled when she blushed again. She looked so cute when she did. He had the feeling that since they had been recently spending time together that he was falling for her regardless to their age difference. But he couldn't think about that right now, he needed to know what her dream had been about.

" Serena. Can I ask you something?"

Serena looked at him and nodded even though she was pretty sure it would be about her crying before and or the state of her clothes. She really didn't want to talk about it. He would definitely not want to be around her after he heard the story of what she had done or lack of done. Plus, she couldn't tell him the truthful story without revealing who she truly was.

" Before… you were talking in your sleep…" Darien started and watched as her face changed into a scared look. What was she so scared of? And would it be so bad if he knew?

"…you ummm… said something about a Beryl and her leaving someone alone. You said that her fight was with you instead."

Serena's face lost all color. She sat there in shock. Did he know? Did he know that she was Sailor Moon? Had she said more? Would he figure it out?

Serena looked up at him and studied his face, his face shown confusion and concern. Serena gulped. She couldn't tell him about Beryl or her being Sailor Moon. She just couldn't, it would just be too dangerous, for the both of them.

Serena shook her head. " I said that?" Serena started unsure of what to say. At Darien's nod, Serena continued. " Oh… well, you see, Beryl was this bully at my old school. She used to tease my friends and such. I guess I said that because I wanted her to lay off them."

Serena held her breath as she watched for his reaction. At first it looked as if he didn't believe her, but then slowly he nodded his head and smiled.

" Are you hungry? I can order something if you are. I'm assuming you don't feel like going out, am I right?"

Serena nodded. " But I am a little hungry," she said in a soft voice. Darien smiled and stood up.

" I'll go order a pizza then."

Serena watched as he left the room. Why was he being so nice? If only he knew everything. Serena sighed and got up. She was sure that the questions would come soon enough. Like when she told him that she had no place to stay, or that she couldn't stay at her friends' houses due to certain reasons. Serena felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she fought them. She refused to cry anymore, especially around Darien. He'd been so kind as to take care of her.

Serena walked out of the bedroom and went to go find Darien. Maybe one night with him, would be all she needed before she left this town for good.

_AN: That's all for the first chapter. It should be a quick update._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: This is the next chapter. Hope you like it. This is a fast post for me, and i only did cause of the reviews. Thanks everyone! Please remember to review!_

Darien walked into the kitchen. He knew that Serena was lying to him, but why? Sure they fought and he loved teasing her all the time, but why was she lying? He could tell by the way she held her breath and squirmed that she was fibbing.

Darien picked up the phone and ordered the pizza. Just as he hung up the phone, Serena walked in. Still dressed in her ripped clothes she stood there, hands at her side. Saying nothing he motioned for her to follow him into the living room. They both sat down next to each other on the couch.

" Serena… what happened? I told myself I wouldn't be nosey and ask, but it's driving me crazy."

Darien looked at her seriously. He really was concerned about her. Serena sighed. Should she tell him? No. She couldn't. But for some strange reason she really wanted to. She just wanted someone to hear her out and not judge, and Darien looked like the kind who didn't.

" I… a… got into a fight," she said slowly. It wasn't a lie, not really, just a little off from the truth. It was more of a battle, but Darien would just laugh at her if she told him she was Sailor Moon. Luna would freak out if she knew that Serena was thinking about possibly telling him.

Darien watched her as she fiddled with the ripped hem of her skirt. A fight? A fight had caused her to look like that and to cry so much? Darien sighed. Not sure if he should call her bluff. So she had secrets, so did he, and his secrets were much more than hers could possibly be.

" A fight?" Darien asked with disbelief. " Come on, Serena, tell me the truth."

Serena felt tears welling up once again. She looked at him with watery eyes. " I want to tell you, Darien, I really do, but I can't." Serena felt tears trickle down her cheek.

Darien automatically berated himself. Why had he pushed her? Oh how his heart broke to see her like this. What had happened? And why couldn't she tell him? It was killing him to know, but they couldn't talk about it now. Maybe in time she would tell him.

Darien couldn't bear to see her cry like that, so he did the only thing that came to his mind at the time. He reached over and pulled her into his arms. At first she sat rigid, but soon relaxed and placed her head on his shoulder. Within minutes her crying had stopped.

When they had come to the point in their relationship that they comforted each other like this, neither knew. But both sat there in each other's arms, content. Neither saying a word.

The two sat there for what seemed like only a few minutes before the doorbell rang and shattered the moment. Serena jumped out of his arms in pure embarrassment, a deep shade of red sweeping over her cheeks. Darien looked at her for a brief moment before standing up and walking to the door.

Darien shook his head as he walked to the door. When had he felt comfortable enough around Serena to hug her and comfort her? He had always though she was cute, but he never should have let his feelings out like he had just done. She was much to young for him. Darien sighed. He only comforted her because he had made her cry, he told himself.

Darien pushed his thoughts aside and opened the front door. There stood the pizza man. Darien reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Paying the man, he grabbed the pizza box and closed the door.

He walked back into the living room were Serena still sat and motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen. Serena smiled as she got up and quickly followed him into the kitchen.

After Darien had cut the pizza and took out beverages, they sat down at the table. Still dying to know what had happened to her, but not wanting to make her cry again, he was at a loss of words. So he quietly sat there and ate his pizza.

When the silence was too unbearable, Serena spoke up. " Thanks for taking care of me, Darien, that was very kind of you. And thanks for the pizza…" Serena's voice trailed, as she knew what she must say, but didn't want to say it.

When Darien only nodded his head slightly in politeness, telling her it was to problem, she took a deep breath and hoped he'd understand and not ask too many questions.

" I… umm… You see, Darien. I did get into a fight, but that's not the entire story. There is so much more, and in time I hope to tell you. I know you won't judge me."

Darien looked into her crystal blue eyes. He saw pain, lots and lots of pain. For some strange reason all he wanted to do was erase it and make her happy. But why was he feeling all these feelings. It had always been just him that he cared about… but now things were changing so quickly.

Darien then realized she was waiting for him to say something and smiled.

" Of course I won't Serena."

Serena smiled but then remembered that she didn't have a place to stay tonight. Her smile quickly turned into a frown. What would she do? Should she ask Darien if she could stay the night? No, she though as she felt her cheeks heat up. She couldn't ask that, that was just too embarrassing. More than lying in his arms, her inner voice asked.

Darien watched as Serena's beautiful smile turned into a frown, and then as her cheeks turned a cute shade of pink. What had made her emotions change so quickly, Darien wondered?

" Is everything alright?" he asked in concern.

Serena lifted her head and stared at him. No. Everything was not all right. But did she dare to share her problem with him? Feeling that she had no other choice she shook her head.

" I don't have anywhere to stay tonight… I can't go home and I can't stay with any of my friends," Serena's voice was low and she lowered her head in embarrassment.

Darien reached over and grabbed her free hand. He gently stroked it with his fingers. Serena's head popped back up and immediately turned to face him, then her gaze went to their hands.

Darien smiled. " You can stay with me, if you like? I mean… you said you don't have anywhere else to go."

Darien quickly released her hand and picked up his water glass to take a sip. He waited as Serena processed his offer. Would she say yes? It was, if nothing else, highly improper, but Serena seemed to be all alone and in a major catastrophe. He hoped she'd think of this as just a friendly offer, one with no hidden motives, and not read more into it.

Serena didn't know if she should accept. She really didn't have anywhere else to go, but staying the night with a man she barely knew? Sure they were friends, but did she trust him enough? She sighed. She had no choice if she didn't want to sleep in the streets.

Serena nodded. " Thank you. That would mean a lot to me. And like you said I have to place else to go."

Darien nodded and got up to put his dishes in the sink. Serena got up as well to do the same. Both knew that this was a difficult situation and would probably get very embarrassing.

_AN: Please review and tell me what you think. Like i said... Many reviews Fast Posting!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

" Here…" Darien said, as he walked into the living room. " I bought you these to wear, since your staying the night. I thought you might want to change."

Serena turned to look at a blushing Darien, and then looked at what he was handing her, a pair of baggy pants and a sweatshirt. Serena smiled appreciative that he had thought of her and how uncomfortable it was in her ripped school clothes.

Serena readily took the clothes and thanked him. Darien just smiled as he sat down on the couch next to her. Darien was being so thoughtful to her, Serena thought. Oh how she wished she could tell him everything, but knew she couldn't. Serena sighed and looked over at him.

" Darien. Can I use your shower? I'm still all dirty from the fight," Serena said, looking down at her dirty clothes to reinforce her point.

Darien nodded and pointed her in the direction if the bathroom. Serena thanked him once more before standing up and walking in the direction Darien had pointed.

A good half an hour later, Serena stepped into the living room dressed in Darien's clothes and a towel wrapped around her long blonde hair. Darien just stared at Serena. She looked so utterly cute in his baggy pant and sweatshirt. He watched as she smiled as she sat down.

" So…" she started, unaware of what to say. Darien looked over at the TV and wondered if he should offer that they watch a movie? He wanted her to feel comfortable and not as stressed out as he was about this whole thing.

" Would you like to watch a movie? I got satellite, so a good movie is bound to be on."

Serena nodded, suddenly in a very good mood. " I'd love to watch a movie," she paused then continued, looking a little embarrassed, " Can I borrow your brush?"

Darien felt his cheeks grow slightly warm for some odd reason, but nodded and told her it was in the drawer next to the bathroom sink. He felt awkward and embarrassed. He had always lived alone and had never really dated or had anyone in his apartment. Sure his best friend, Andrew, had come over several times, but no one had ever stayed the night and Darien wasn't quite sure how to act.

Serena came back momentarily, her hair cascading down her shoulders and back, and his brush in her hand. Serena sat down and started brushing her hair. Darien found himself staring at her every movement, every stroke.

Darien nearly jumped when she asked him what they were going to watch. Darien shrugged and then turned to the TV. He didn't recognize any of the titles so he let Serena pick.

" Oh Darien, The Notebook is just starting. Can we watch that? Its my favorite movie," Serena's voice held so much cheerfulness and excitement, that he couldn't say no. He'd felt so bad before when he had made her cry, that now he'd do almost anything to make her happy.

" Sure," Darien couldn't care less what they watched as long as Serena was happy and having a good time.

The movie started and Serena stopped brushing her hair. Pulling all her hair to her side, she positioned herself in a comfy way, getting ready to watch the movie.

Darien, still watching her every move, rather than the movie, grinned at how Serena's face lit up at certain spots of the movie. But before he could get caught staring at her, he decided to watch the movie.

About half way through the movie, he felt Serena place her head on his shoulder. He turned to look at her, surprised but happy, to find her fast asleep. Darien smiled over at her. She was so beautiful.

Quietly reaching for the remote control, he turned off the TV. Then gently lifted her head and placed it on the couch as he got up. Looking at the clock it read just after nine. Knowing that she must have been exhausted from whatever had, in fact, happened that day, he picked her up, ever so gently in his arms, and carried her to his room.

His apartment was a small one, one that didn't have a guest room. He'd always thought it unnecessary since he never had sleepover guests. So Darien placed Serena on his bed and decided that he'd sleep on the couch. Quietly tucking her in, he had the overwhelming urge to kiss her forehead. Giving into temptation, he bent down and kissed her soft forehead.

Feeling like a fool for doing such a thing, he walked out of the room shaking his head. What made this girl possess him to act so differently? Darien sighed as he grabbed a spare blanket from the linen closest and walked back into the living room.

He was about to sleep when he heard a loud cry from somewhere outside. He knew that he had to go and help the scouts, but didn't want to leave Serena. What happened if she awoke and found him gone?

Darien quickly walked into his bedroom to find Serena still sleeping. Wondering how she could sleep through a loud cry like that he didn't know, but knew that he had to leave. He quietly closed the door and hurried to his balcony, where he transformed in Tuxedo Mask, and jumped off the balcony and unto the nearest rooftop.

Within minutes, Tuxedo Mask was at the battle scene. He was shocked to find the four scouts fighting the monster without their leader, Sailor Moon. He quickly shot a red rose at the monster. A loud stream came from the monster and he knew that he'd hit it dead on.

Tuxedo Mask jumped down to where the scouts where. Still looking for their leader, but failed to find her. The monster came charging at them, but the scouts and Tuxedo Mask dodged easily. The scouts looked at each other and then nodded.

" Let's finish him off guys," Mars said exactly what they had been thinking. Then all at once the girls attacked the monster.

The monster screamed in pain, before it disappeared into thin air. Tuxedo Mask turned to the four scouts.

" Where is Sailor Moon?" he asked concerned about her.

The scouts all knew that he cared for her greatly and they knew that they could trust him, but all four shook their heads. They honestly hadn't seen their leader that day.

Sailor Venus was the first to actually say anything. " We don't know why she's not here. I hope she's okay."

Tuxedo Mask sighed a loud sigh, before nodding his head in agreement. He politely bowed his head and then jumped into a tree and unto a building rooftop. The scouts watched as he disappeared into the night.

The scouts turned to each other. " Man. This is so not like Serena, to miss a battle. I hope she's okay," Sailor Mercury said starting to worry about her friend. The scouts nodded before they de-transformed and went their separate ways.

Tuxedo Mask swooped quietly and gracefully back unto his apartment's balcony. He quickly de-transformed and walked inside. He went to check up on Serena who was still silently fast asleep. Sighing he grabbed a glass of water before going to bed.

Having Serena in his apartment had certainly changed his way of thinking. But it was only for the night, and the next morning she'd leave and he'd go back to his normal life.

His thoughts quickly changed from Serena to Sailor Moon. If it was true that the scouts hadn't seen her lately, what was wrong with her? Darien sighed. All this girl stuff was so complicated.

He hoped that in a few days, Sailor Moon would be back and everything with Serena would work out ok.

_AN: Another fast post since the reviews were great! Thanks for all the incouragement to continue this fanfic. Please remember to review. Thanks._


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: I'd just like to thank username SailorMia, for helping me develop my ideas and being so supportive and helpful and encouraging to me to write!**_

Serena tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having a nightmare. She tossed and turned trying to wake up, to stop the horror but couldn't; the horror that had happened to her that very day. Then her body lay calm as she gave in to her dream.

Her Dream… 

Serena sat down in the living room next to her parents and brother. They were in the middle of playing Monopoly. Serena smiled at them lovingly. She loved them so much.

Just then, there was a loud crash that came from just outside their front door. Serena and Sammy jumped. Serena's parents looked at each other in shock, before Serena's dad stood, about to go find out what it was.

But before he could get reasonably close to the door, the window next to the door was smashed and a hideous monster appeared. The monster looked at them menacingly. Serena's dad stepped back a few steps, stretching his arms out in a feeble attempt to protect his family.

Serena just stared at him. She couldn't let him try and save them, he'd lose. She had to transform. But if she did, her family would know her secret. But she didn't have a choice; everyone she loved would die if she didn't.

Serena pulled away from her mom and brother and stepped in front of her dad. She stared at the monster as she took her fighting stance. Her parents and brother watched in shock, as just she stood there ready to fight.

" No! Serena!" they all yelled, but she stood her ground.

" Your going down, Slime," Serena yelled at the monster before she stretched out her hand and yelled, " Moon Prism Power."

Just as the words escaped her lips she was covered in a bright flash of light. Her family watched in horror, wondering what was going to happen to her. Then within a couple of minutes the light disappeared, and there in the spot of Serena Tsukino, stood the legendary Sailor Moon.

Her parents' jaws dropped and they nearly fell over. Serena was Sailor Moon? The super hero who protected Tokyo? That was impossible. But they all watched in disbelief as Sailor Moon once again took a fighting stance.

" Look, Slime," she started, " You ruined a perfectly enjoyable day with my family. For that you shall pay. I'm Sailor Moon, champion of justice, and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

The monster just laughed evilly and was about to throw something at her, when Sailor Moon quickly placed her hand on her tiara, which came off her forehead, before screaming the words, " Moon Tiara Magic."

Releasing the tiara, it went flying and hit the monster right on. The monster cried out in pain, before it slowly disintegrated into moon dust.

Sailor Moon turned back to her family, who still stood there in shock. She smiled. She was about to de-transform when she heard a low evil laugh. Turning around she saw a black circle appear in the room.

" Stand back," Sailor Moon, told her family. They did as she said, stepping back.

Just then out of the black circle jumped out a man with brown hair. Sailor Moon recognized him right away as Nephlite.

" You!" she exclaimed with bitterness. Then realized that she was alone in the fight against him.

Nephlite grinned evilly. " It was only a matter of time, Miss. Moon, before I caught on to you, and found out who you really are. Serena."

Sailor Moon gasped. How did he know? This was really bad. She would have to fight him alone. She focused her energy and tried to contact the scouts, but failed to.

Nephlite laughed. " So you are all alone… perfect. Now I'll give you one chance, give me all your energy and swear your loyalties to Beryl, or die a slow and painful death."

" Never! Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon yelled and threw her tiara at him. Nephlite put out his hand and the tiara stopped mid-air, before falling to the ground.

" No!" Sailor Moon yelled, without her tiara she couldn't fight. Why wasn't it working?

" I've gained more power since our last fight, Miss. Moon. You can't defeat me!"

Sailor Moon was at a loss of ideas. What could she do? She ran charging at him, ready to kick him, when he disappeared into thin air, and Sailor Moon fell ungracefully to the floor.

Nephlite held his hand together and produced an orb of energy and threw it at Sailor Moon, she tried to dodge it, but before she could get up fully from the ground, it had hit her. She screamed out in pain as it grazed her leg. She fell completely down at the sudden impact. She tried to get up, but her leg cave in and she only fell down again.

Nephlite was about to finish her off, when Serena's dad came forward. " Don't touch my daughter!" he yelled and Nephlite turned around.

" Daughter ehh… this just got interesting. Lets see… I came to eliminate her, but making her watch her family die, knowing she can't help, that'll be more fun. Her I can kill in one shot, now that my powers increased, but first lets get a little more energy for Beryl."

" No!" Sailor Moon yelled. " Dad! You guys! Run!"

But before they could, Nephlite had shot each of them with an orb of energy. Sailor Moon watched in horror as her family slowly died. Tears burning her cheeks she pulled her gaze away. He wasn't just zapping their energy he was killing them. She couldn't move and save them. In seconds, they'd all be dead. Tears blurring her vision she saw her tiara just millimeters away. She had to try and save her family. Reaching out and slowly dragging her injured leg she picked up the tiara.

" Please work," she mumbled and then quietly whispered, " Moon Tiara Magic." And before Nephlite could turn around, the tiara had gone straight through his waist.

Crying out in pain, he yelled, " This is not the end for you! Beryl will destroy you!" before disappearing into moon dust.

Sailor Moon looked over to where he family lay. She gave all her power into standing up and ran over to them. Almost falling from the pain, Sailor Moon checked their pulses, only to find each one dead.

" No," Sailor Moon whispered. Tears rolling down her cheeks she fell to the ground, unable to think. They were all dead. Why hadn't she been able to help them? She'd saved thousands of people she never knew, but once protecting her family and she'd failed? Sailor Moon sat there, crying. Why hadn't anyone come to help? Why did she have to fight alone, only to lose her dearest ones?

Sailor Moon sat there for hours just crying and not knowing what to do, where to go. Then after a long time, she stood up and de-transformed. She had to escape, to run away far from here. She couldn't face her friends, her scouts, after this. She'd failed them as a leader and was too ashamed to be their friend.

She looked down at her injured leg. It still hurt a lot, but lucky most of the pain was gone, since she'd only been grazed but the orb. She saw the spot were it had hit her. It was red and a deep cut.

Not caring that she was sweating and that her face and leg was red, she ran to the door and opened it. Not caring about any of her stuff, she ran outside. But because of her tears rolling down her face and her injured leg, she tumbled down the stairs, ripping her skirt and bruising her even more.

She continued running down the street, falling and ripping her clothes, several times, until her hit Darien. He'd held onto her as she collapsed into his arms. For the first time since the fight she felt peaceful as she passed out, falling into a calming rest.

End Of Dream 

" NOOOOO!!!!" Serena yelled at the top of her lungs as she jerked awake in bed.

_**AN: Sorry for the cliffie. Next chapter already half written, so please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: Sorry for the wait... its been a few days longer than usual, been busy. Hope you like this chapter, its longer than usual._**

" NOOOOO!!!!" Serena yelled at the top of her lungs as she jerked awake in bed. A somewhat scared Darien stood beside the bed, his hands on her shoulders. Serena just stared at him. Why were his hands on her shoulders? Had he awakened her?

Darien looked over at Serena. She looked absolutely terrified. He moved his right hand from her shoulder, to her pale face and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She just stared at him, not even blinking.

" Serena…" he said soothingly. " I'm here. Don't worry, your safe." Darien slowly sat down on the corner of his bed. He held her tiny delicate hands in his.

Serena lay there just staring at Darien. How could she have accepted his offer of staying with him over night? They could both be in terrible danger. What if Nephlite had told Beryl who she was?

Serena started to whimper. Not only was she possibly in danger, but also she had endangered yet another innocent victim. Her family had died because of her, and now Darien might.

Serena looked into Darien's concerned eyes and shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. " I'm so sorry, Darien. I've put you in incredible danger. I must leave now before they find me here with you, and you suffer for your kindness."

Serena quickly jumped out of bed and was about to run out of the room, when Darien grabbed her wrist. " Stay," he said in a gentle yet authoritative voice.

She stared at him and shook her head. " I can't. Your in danger if I stay."

Darien pulled her back towards him and she sat down on the bed, still crying, but now her whole body was shaking. He pulled her towards him for a hug and to his surprise she let him. She held onto him tightly as she violently sobbed on his shoulder. He gently rubbed her back.

" No one is going to hurt you again, Serena. I'll protect you."

Whatever danger she was in, he could save her. And he would. He was starting to feel very protective over this girl. Darien sighed peacefully as he held her. Yes, he'd protect her with his very life if he had to. And if he had to transform into Tuxedo Mask and she found out his secret so be it. Her safety was more important.

They sat on the bed, for what seemed like forever, before Serena suddenly pulled back.

" Oh. Darien. These are dangerous people, but please don't make me face them alone."

Serena knew it was selfish to ask, since he didn't stand a chance against Beryl or the Negaverse, but she couldn't dare face her alone. She needed him.

Darien reached for her hands. " I wont. Now lets go get some breakfast, hmm."

Serena wiped away her tears and nodded. " That sounds good."

" And how about we go out for breakfast? You really need to get some fresh air, I'm sure that will help."

Serena's eyes searched his, to see if he was serious. She really didn't want to go outside, but she was very much enjoying her time with Darien. Maybe he was right, maybe some fresh air would help calm her down.

Serena finally nodded. " That would be nice, Darien. Thanks."

Darien smiled and stood, pulling her up with him. " Lets go then."

Serena held on to his hand as he gently pulled her to her feet. She smiled and then looked down. Why was it that this man was so nice to her all the time? Serena sighed softly and let him lead her.

Darien walked through his apartment, Serena trailing behind, until he reached the front door. He quickly locked up and the two walked downstairs to the main floor. Once on the main floor, Darien turned swiftly around, Serena almost bumping into him. He turned to face her, a smile lighting up his face.

" Wanna take a ride on my motorcycle?" he asked grinning from check to cheek.

Serena's eyes lit up and she nodded her head, before jumping up and down in excitement. Darien smiled and gently reached for her hand. Serena turned and looked down at their hands, blushing slightly she looked up at him.

" Follow me," he said still grinning. Serena followed him as he walked down a hall and into a parking lot. He walked a few steps into the parking lot, before he stopped in front of a blue motorcycle.

Serena squealed in delight. Darien got on, and then helped Serena on. He gently placed her hands around his waist. Serena blushed, but kept her hands were she had been instructed.

" Hold on," Darien yelled as he started the engine and took off. He felt Serena's grip tighten around him, but he didn't mind. She loved the feeling of her in his arms, of her holding him.

But the short trip ended fast, as Darien pulled up next to the arcade. As he took his keys out of the ignition, Serena released her arms. Darien slowly got up and then helped Serena down.

" I hope you don't mind us coming here? I thought this would be a quite place, where we can just enjoy some time together before you go. And since most of our history is here, I thought it would be perfect."

Serena nodded, forcing a smile. She really did mind coming here. Here, she had much more of a chance to meet up with her friends. But she didn't let Darien know that, she pretended to be thrilled, which she was to some degree, she was trilled that he'd asked her out to breakfast.

Serena followed as Darien walked in, then as he walked to the back of the arcade. Good, Serena thought. At least there was a slight possibility that her friends wouldn't see her back there.

As they sat down, Andrew came to take their orders. Smiling he looked at the two of them, surprised that the two were sitting together. They usually teased each other, that was it. They never really talked, or so he thought.

" Hey, Darien. Serena. How are you guys?"

" Good, Drew," Darien said and Serena nodded. " I decided to treat Serena to breakfast," Darien continued as he turned to look at Serena.

Serena nodded. " It was very nice of him," Serena paused and then softly said, " All that he's done has been so kind."

Serena thought that she'd said it low enough that no one would have heard, but knew she was wrong when both heads whipped around. Serena just stared at them, and acted innocent.

" What?" she said staring at them.

Darien looked at her then at Andrew. He had planned on telling his best friend someday, but not today. Not on the last day that he and Serena would be spending together, until who knows when.

Darien sighed softly. Guessing that it was probably better that she'd said that. He looked at her gently; looking at her slightly scared face, and reassured her with his eyes that he was not upset.

Darien took a deep breath before motioning for Andrew to sit down. Andrew looked around the arcade; saw that it was nearly empty, and then nodded, sitting down.

Darien stared at him for a minute, before he dived in. " Yesterday, I was walking down the street, when I bumped into Serena. She looked upset, and then fainted," Darien started, being careful not to go into too much detail, not knowing what Serena would want him to know.

" She fainted, so I took her to my apartment. After she awoke I told her to rest awhile, but every now and then she'd start yelling in her sleep, having some sort of nightmare, so I told her she could stay the night."

Darien shrugged. " It was nothing," he said and then looked down at the thin menu. Avoiding his friend's dagger stare. When Darien looked up, he saw a grateful Serena smiling at him. But on the other hand Andrew looked furious.

" Darien! You should have taken her home, or to one of her friend's houses. Why didn't you?"

Darien gulped. How could he explain this without giving away Serena's painful secrets?

" The thought never crossed my mind," he lied straight through his teeth. " Your right. I should have done that. And Serena was too shaken up, she obviously wasn't thinking straight either."

Darien watched as Andrew finally nodded and stood. Taking their orders, he left the two alone.

" Thanks, Darien, for not telling him the truth about yesterday. I'm not ready to tell him yet."

Darien smiled. " I understand. Don't worry about it."

Serena nodded, smiling, then looked away. How could she tell Darien that she now too was an orphan like him? And that she had no place to go? Serena sighed loudly and lowered her head, staring at her feet.

" Serena?" Darien asked concerned. " You alright?"

Serena turned. If there was any hope for happiness for her, she needed to tell Darien. He could help. She knew he could.

" Darien…"

_**AN: Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought. Reviews are muchly appreciated**._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the long update. Been busy and had no new ideas for this fanfic. Here it is... its a lot longer... hope you like it.**

" Serena?" Darien asked concerned. " You alright?"

Serena turned to face him straight on. If there was any hope for happiness for her, she needed to tell Darien. He could help. She knew he could.

" Darien… I… I… have to leave town," she whispered as she leaned forward in her seat.

Darien stared at her. Was she serious? No. Not now. Not when he was starting to have feelings for her. He had to convince her to stay.

" Serena. Why? Can't you tell me why so I can try and help?"

Serena shook her head. " Oh Darien. You've helped enough. Its time I go. I need to get away from all the pain and horror of this town."

Darien blinked a few times, wondering what to say. How could he try and make her stay if she refused to tell him her problems?

" Serena…" Darien was about to, once again, ask her why, when Andrew came by with their breakfast.

" Here you go, two plates of hot pancakes with syrup. Enjoy."

Andrew turned and started to walk away, but then stopped abruptly, and turned to face Serena. He looked her once over and frowned.

" Since when do you wear sweatshirts and sweatpants, Serena?"

Serena nearly choked on her water. When she had recovered, she looked up at Andrew and shrugged. Andrew gave her a weary eye, but moved on to the next costumer.

Serena turned to Darien and blushed. " That was close. I bet Andrew wouldn't approve of me wearing your clothes," she giggled lightly.

Darien chuckled and began to start eating. Watching as Serena quietly started eating as well, he wondered once again, what on earth had changed Serena so much? What had happened to her?

" Serena. Please. Can't you tell me why you must leave?"

Serena stopped eating and looked at him. He looked…hurt. Serena sighed and placed her fork down. She wanted to tell him, but once she did, it would be out and they would be no way to change what she'd said. Was it worth the risk?

" Darien," Serena started still looking at him. She felt tears prickle her eyelids. She blinked them back. " I'll tell you… I'll tell you everything, just not here."

Darien reached over the small table and took her hand in his. " Whatever it is Serena, I can help. I guarantee it."

Serena looked down at their hands and smiled. " Thanks, Darien. Is there some where we can go and talk after breakfast?"

Darien nodded. " How about back at my apartment?"

Serena nodded and gently pulled her hand back. " I'll tell you then, then," Serena said as she picked up her fork and took a bite.

" Then…" Darien murmured.

After they had finished eating, Darien and Serena rode back to his apartment on his motorcycle. Once at his apartment, he led her into the living room. As Serena sat, she felt scared.

Sure it was one thing to say that she'd tell him, but a whole different thing to actually tell him. She knew she shouldn't, that she probably couldn't trust him. But she couldn't hold in her pain anymore. She needed to share her sorrow with someone, and he was more than curious to know.

Serena stared as he sat down next to her. Serena took a deep breath. " I can't go home. That's why I must leave town. I'm running away," Serena said looking into his eyes for some sort of comfort.

" You can't go home? Why not?"

Completely confused, Darien tried to think but couldn't. What had she done that made her unable to go home? It couldn't be as bad as Serena made it to be. Could it?

Just as he was thinking this, a knowing feeling entered his gut and he knew that there was danger somewhere. He knew that it was his duty to leave and go help the scouts fight off this evil that was attacking the innocent somewhere, but he couldn't just leave Serena here. Not when she was so close to telling him about everything. So he ignored it. The scouts could handle one battle by themselves.

At that same moment, Serena felt it too. But she couldn't fight. Not after all she'd been through with Nephlite. So she too ignored it.

" Why can't you go home?" Darien asked as he moved a little closer to her.

Serena frowned. How could she put this, without letting him know who she was… or had been?

" I…I… my… my…" Serena tried, but failed. Tears came out of nowhere and were suddenly streaming down her cheeks. Her family was dead. How could she tell him that? That she had seen them die.

Darien grabbed her hand. Trying to help her, he asked, " Your what?"

Serena looked straight at him with tears in her eyes.

" My family is dead." Serena broke all contact with him and held her stomach with her arms giving herself a hug.

Darien gasped. No. No. It couldn't be true. There had to be some mistake.

" Are you sure? There could be a mistake, and they are just badly hurt…"

But Darien was cut off my Serena shaking her head. " Its not a mistake, Darien," Serena whispered as she looked up at him. She stared into his deep blue eyes. " I was there. I watched them die!"

By this time Serena was sobbing violently again. She'd been there? She watched her family die? His heart broke for her. He quickly reached over for her and pulled her into his arms.

" Oh Serena. No wonder you wanted to run away…"

Darien was at a lack for words. What could he say to make things better? He thought as he soothingly patted her back.

" Serena. I know this is an incomprehensible pain. I wish I could take it away from you."

Serena just lay there in his arms sobbing. Letting herself enjoy him comforting her. But soon she sat back up and faced him. Wiping her eyes she tried to smile away the pain.

" Now you know why I couldn't go home. Oh Darien. What should I do? Where will I live? What will happen to me?" Although she was not in tears, she felt incredibly sad and scared.

Darien looked at her and knew what he must offer. " You can stay here as long as you need until you get back on your feet."

Serena stared at Darien searching his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. He was. Serena smiled and flung herself back in his arms. Hugging him like crazy she finally felt slightly better.

Pulling back slightly, she whispered a soft thank you. Darien just stared and suddenly realized that their faces were merely inches away. He looked into her eyes and saw all the pain and fear.

His gaze quickly fell to her lips. He looked back at her eyes as if asking for permission. Serena blushed, closing her eyes. Closing the distance, Darien kissed she soft delicate lips. A soft, short kiss, and then he pulled away.

He watched as her eyes blinked open and a broad smile on her face. She leaned over and placed her head on his chest. Smiling the whole time. After a few minutes, she quickly pulled away.

Darien watched as Serena pulled away and placed a hand on to her head. She didn't even turn to look at him; she just sat there holding her head.

" Serena? Are you okay?"

Serena turned to Darien and smiled a weak smile. " Yes. I'm fine. Just got a sudden headache."

Darien looked at her concerned but nodded. He watched as she sat back down close to him.

Serena then felt a sudden jolt serge through her whole body. She stood up. It was the scouts… there were in trouble, deep trouble. But how could she save them? She'd failed as a scout. She quickly fell to the ground and sat there. She couldn't help them or herself.

Darien quickly rushed to her side. " Serena! What's wrong?"

Serena turned to him staring at him. Scared to death. Not think straight, not thinking of who she was with, she said, " My friends… they're dying…"

Darien just knelt down next to her. Holding her shoulders. How did she know they were dying? Sure, he'd known there was trouble, but hadn't gotten the feeling that someone was dying.

Serena quickly broke all contact and stood up. Shaking, she knew that something was wrong with her. Then, her body began to tingle…

**AN: Thanks for reading and please update. I'll try and post faster this time. Sorry for the cliffie.**


	7. Chapter 7

Serena quickly broke all contact and stood up. Shaking, she knew that something was wrong with her. Then, her body began to tingle…

She froze as her broach began to glow a faint red. She looked over at Darien, who had stood up next to her, and who to her amazement, wasn't staring at her broach, but staring, directly into her eyes.

She couldn't let him know that she was Sailor Moon. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't. She knew that. Because if he knew her secret identity, it wouldn't be long until he had the scouts identities figured out as well.

" Darien!" she said firmly, yet at the same time gently. She stared into his eyes and hoped that he'd listen to her. " I need you to close your eyes."

Darien just stared at her as if she was insane. " Close my eyes? But aren't you ill? What about your friends?" he asked extremely confused.

Serena just stood there, tearing threatening to be unleashed. She felt some run down her hot cheeks. Through teary eyes she put her hand over her glowing broach. With the other hand she grabbed his and brought it up to her cheek.

" Please. Darien. If you care for me at all… please do as I ask."

Darien shook his head, so confused. Then he looked at her tear-streaked cheeks and face and nodded.

" I care for you a lot Serena. But please promise me that you're feeling alright."

" Darien. I'm fine… Just please close your eyes."

Darien sighed but closed his eyes. Serena smiled slightly and removed her hands from his.

" Now don't open them until I say its ok. Ok?"

Darien nodded and stood, his eyes closed. Serena slowly removed her hand from her broach, trusting her newly discovered friend, whom she cared about dearly, with all her might.

Slowly she transformed into her alter ego, Sailor Moon. She quickly, but ever so gently, stepped backwards, needing to leave this place, until she figured out how to de-transform. She hadn't wanted to transform, but had anyways. She hadn't been able to stop herself from doing it.

As she stepped back, she tripped over the table, and fell loudly to the ground. Part of her old Serena self remained in her, even though she was transformed. She quickly stood up.

" Serena? Are you okay?" Darien asked concern evident in his voice.

" Yes!" Sailor Moon yelled. " Please don't look!"

To her amazement, Darien did as she asked to do. Sailor Moon quickly walked out of the room backwards and to the front door. Opening it she quickly ran out of the apartment and into the hall. Looking around, to make sure no one was around, she jumped out of the open window and unto the rooftop.

Darien heard the front door open and his eyes had popped open. Not waiting for her to tell him to open them, he ran to the door, to try and stop her. Once in the hall, he searched the hallway and then ran down the stairs to the main lobby. She was nowhere to be seen. Quickly looking down the street outside, Darien sighed when, once again, he found no Serena.

How could she have left so fast? Where had she gone? And more importantly why? Quickly running back to his apartment, he realized that she had probably left to try and help her friends. But didn't she know that this was a mission for him and the sailor scouts?

He sighed, knowing that she was a good friend, and would go and try to help anyways, even if it wasn't smart or safe.

Darien walked into his apartment; he saw something on the floor that caught his attention. Something was catching the light and shining brightly. Curious, he walked over to it and picked it up.

An earring. Darien quickly picked it up and looked it over. It looked familiar, very familiar. But where had he seen it before? Darien shook his head. It was a gold dangle earring, which had a crescent moon at the end of the dangle.

Darien tried, once again, to remember where he'd seen it before, but failed. He just couldn't remember. He sighed softly, as he remembered one thing. Serena had left him to help her friends.

He might as well go save the woman he loved from death. Woman he loved? Where had that come from? Did he love her? Darien shook the idea out of his head, not wanting to deal with that right now. He didn't know if it was love, but he knew that he cared for her deeply and needed to save her life.

So he stood and reached inside his pocket and pulled out his red rose transformer. Transforming instantly into Tuxedo Mask, he ran to his balcony and jumped out unto the nearest building top.

Following his gut, he reached the battle scene within minutes. But what he saw scared him, and instantly made him shiver. The four scouts lay motionless on the ground, and Sailor Moon was kneeling on the ground crying.

Tuxedo Mask watched as the monster approached her. Tuxedo Mask swooped down quickly and shielded her. Looking around, he found no Serena. But if she wasn't her, where was she?

Sailor Moon looked at him, tears rolling down her face. She hadn't wanted to come… but her body had walked here, as if it had a mind of its own. But now she sat there, all her friends dieing, and she couldn't help them. Not after watching her family die.

Tuxedo Mask looked at her strangely, but shot roses at the monster, who jumped back in pain. Tuxedo Mask looked back at Sailor Moon and helped her up from the ground.

" Now, Sailor Moon!" he yelled at her to attack the monster. But to his surprise she just shook her head.

" I can't…" she whispered softly as the monster closed in on them.

" Sailor Moon… You must! If you don't, we'll both die along with all your scouts."

Sailor Moon looked at him and then at her friends, who lay motionless. She couldn't let more people she love die, could she? She just had to get past her fears and fight the monster.

Taking a deep breath, she took a fighting stance, and walked in front of Tuxedo Mask. She stared at the monster in anger and then raised her hand to her tiara.

" You've caused me too much pain, Negaverse slime! In the name on the Moon, I shall punish you!"

Her tiara glowed and came into her hand. She released it and threw it as hard as she could. It hit the monster and made it crumple into moon dust.

Sailor Moon turned and faced Tuxedo Mask. She studied his mysterious face and then lowered her gaze.

" You saved me once again. If you hadn't have shown up, I would have died."

Tuxedo Mask nodded understandably as he studied her sad face. " You didn't get hurt, did you?" he asked concerned.

She shook her head. " Just going through a lot of pain, that's all."

Tuxedo Mask was about to ask her what she meant, when something caught his gaze. Sailor Moon only wore one earring. Could it be? He studied the earring that Sailor Moon wore and gasped. It was a gold dangle earring with a crescent moon at the end of the dangle; identical to the one he'd found.

Sailor Moon was Serena. The girl that he suddenly realized he loved. He grinned. The two women that he admired most in this world were the same person. What could be better? Then it hit him why she hadn't been willing to fight and compassion hit him.

Tuxedo Mask stepped closed to her and took her hands in his. He lowered his head, towards a blushing Sailor Moon. Just as their faces were inches away, he stopped.

" I know everything," he whispered. " Serena." He heard her gasp and quickly covered the distance and claimed her lips.

" I love you," he whispered as he pulled away. " And now you know who I am."

With that he jumped into a tree and then onto a building top. Sailor Moon watched as he jumped away. He knew who she was? He loved her? Who could this man possibly be?

Her finger slowly lifted to her lips. He had kissed her and told her that she now knew who he was, but sadly enough, she didn't know. Sighing softly, a little scared that Tuxedo Mask knew who she was, but she didn't know him. She quickly walked over to her scouts to make sure they were okay.

**_AN: Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock! They really make my day!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Thanks so much for all the reviews!!! I'm sorry for the long-ish update. I've been sick, with a bad cold... plus school. SORRY!!! Hope this chapter makes up for the wait._

Sailor Moon quickly checked her friends to see if they were ok. To her relief, they were. They slowly all sat up, holding their heads. They all looked at her and then smiled.

" Sailor Moon," Sailor Jupiter started, surprised to see her friend there. They hadn't seen her in days. " Your back? Where have you been these last few days? We've been so worried."

Sailor Moon shook her head not really wanting to relive her past few days, her family dying and her private time with Darien. But she knew that her friends were worried.

" Something… something happened and I needed some time by myself."

Not completely honest, but not completely a lie either. Her staying at Darien's, had been a fluke happening, something she hadn't planned on. She watched as the girls stood and walked over to her.

" What happened, Serena?" Mina asked as she de-transformed along with the others, who followed suit.

Serena stared at the ground. How much she wanted to tell them the truth, but she couldn't bare to relive it again; to tell them of her failure.

Serena turned to them. " I… I got to go… I can't tell you guys now… its too soon… one day I will. I promise. But for now… I got to go. Don't worry about me, I'm staying with… a friend."

Serena ran away, before any of them could say or do anything. She ran down the streets, wondering if she should go back to Darien's. A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered what Tuxedo Mask had said and done.

Why had he kissed her? She didn't know him as more then the guy who constantly was saying her life. She had felt a certain warmth when he'd kissed her, but she cared for Darien, didn't she? Was it possible to like two guys at the same time? Was it being disloyal to Darien?

Serena shook her head and quickly walked to where she remembered Darien's apartment to be. She glanced at her watch. It was almost suppertime. She hoped Darien was still home.

She quickly walked inside and to the elevator. Taking it up to Darien's floor, she hoped that he'd forgive her, for her sudden departure. Walking down the hallway and to his door, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Within a few seconds, the door opened and Darien stood there, grinning from cheek to cheek. So he wasn't mad? Serena managed a weak smile.

" I'm so sorry I had to leave so suddenly before…"

She looked up into his deep blue eyes and wondered why he was so happy. She'd left so suddenly that she'd thought he'd be really upset with her. But he wasn't in the least bit.

She was surprised at the low chuckle that came out of his throat. He moved aside and waited for her to walk inside. Slightly confused, she walked inside.

Serena stood near the door as he closed it and then turned to her, still smiling like a little kid, Christmas morning. He took her hand and walked to the couch. Serena followed.

Sitting down on the couch, Darien noticed that she wasn't smiling, but ever so slightly frowning. Wasn't she happy that he knew about her secret, and that she now knew his? Or was it that she just didn't share the same feelings as he did, and this was merely a fling for her?

" I thought you said you weren't hurt," he said to her softly, still holding her hand.

Serena frowned slightly and then remembered how earlier she had tripped and fell on the ground. That's what he must mean, Serena thought. She smiled.

" I'm fine. Just tired..." She looked down, staring at their entwined hands. Not wanting to elaborate on her meeting with Tuxedo Mask and their kiss, she said nothing more.

Darien nodded his head slightly, all of a sudden feeling like a fool for expressing his true feelings to her. She didn't care for him they way he did for her.

" Well… I was going to go out for dinner… want to come?"

Serena looked back up at him, but shook her head. She really needed some time alone to try and figure out who Tuxedo Mask was, and why on earth he had said that he loved her?

" I can't, I'm sorry. I just need to sleep. Have a nice time though, okay."

Darien nodded and stood up. So it was for sure… she didn't love him. He sighed lightly and then walked out of the apartment, grabbing his coat on the way out.

Serena sat there confused. When she had first walked in, Darien had been completely happy, and not at all mad at her. Then after they sat down, his mood had changed drastically. Serena sighed.

He was mad at her. She hadn't meant to leave like that, but she couldn't let him know who she was. Serena sighed and dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

After supper, Darien walked back to his apartment, sad that he was still alone. Sure, Serena would be at his place, but she was no longer good company, not after she hadn't returned the same feelings to him.

He knew that things would get awkward once he got back. But if she didn't love him, why had she come back? Why was she still crashing at his place? Was it only because she didn't have any other place to go? And that she was too scared to face her scouts and tell them what had happened? Was she just using him?

Darien sighed as he approached his building. Maybe he had just surprised her with his feelings, and that things were just moving too fast between them for her. He could understand that right? After all that had happened to her the last few days… she needed to take things slow.

Darien took a deep breath and walked to his apartment door. He quietly opened it and walked inside. Walking straight to the living room, he saw Serena lying there, asleep.

He grinned, regardless that she didn't love him and covered her with a blanket. Brushing her soft hair from her face, he sat down next to her.

" Oh, Serena. Why don't you love me?" he murmured, before he got up and walked to his bedroom.

Serena moved ever so softly in her sleep.

" _I love you, Serena," the man in the familiar black tux said, pulling away from her. " And now you know who I am."_

_He turned, about to walk away, but she reached over and caught his hand. He turned back and stared at her soft, confused face._

" _What is it my love?" he asked in his deep masculine voice._

_She smiled weakly. " Who… who are you?"_

_He looked hurt at first but then smiled. " You really want to know?"_

_She nodded her head. " Very well then," he started, taking both her hands in his. " I'm…"_

Serena jolted awake. " NO!!!!" she screamed. She had been so close to knowing who Tuxedo Mask was. A frantic Darien came rushing to her side.

" What's the matter? Are you hurt?" he asked quickly checking her body over. Serena blushed.

" I'm not hurt," she said slowly, wondering why he was constantly asking her that.

" I just had a… bad dream…"

Darien sat down on the floor next to her. " Another one?"

Serena nodded. Even though it wasn't a nightmare, she was still all shaken up. Who was this man that claimed to love her, but whom she didn't know?

Serena sat up and stared at her blanket. " Sorry for waking you up."

Darien looked at her sad face and felt so sorry for her. He wanted nothing more than to help her, comfort her, to hold her. Then he saw a single tear roll down her face.

" Hey, hey. Don't cry… it will be okay. I'm still here for you…" he whispered to her. Even though she didn't love him, he loved her and would protect her from any harm what so ever.

She stared at him and then slowly lowered herself from the couch. She felt tears rolling down her face as she wondered about Tuxedo Mask. He was starting to creep her out… haunting her dreams…

Serena looked over at a concerned Darien. She placed her head on his chest.

" I'm so scared," she said into his chest.

Darien froze for a split second, wondering why she was still going to him for comfort, but seeing her pain, he gave in and held her in his arms. He gently patted her back.

Enjoying the moment, he didn't say a word, but instantly thought on how he would live without this wonderful blonde that he was in love with. Did he still have a chance to win her heart? Or had his confession messed it all up?

_AN: Once again thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked it... Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks_


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: I'd like to say thanks for all the nice reviews! It really made my day! Also, I totally forgot about Serena's dead family's bodies. It's only been 2 day since they died but still… on with the story…_**

The next morning Serena woke up refreshed and ready for a new day. Today, she vowed, she would have fun and forget about all her problems. Her parents and brother would want that for her.

Serena got off the couch and quietly walked into the kitchen, not wanting to wake Darien. But to her surprise, she saw him already sitting there, drinking a hot mug of coffee.

Serena smiled and sat down next to him. " Good morning," she said cheerfully.

" Good morning, Serena. Got any plans for today?"

Serena shook her head but then remembered her family and their dead bodies… she needed to report their deaths. She frowned, not wanting to see them in that state again.

" I… I…umm, need to go back home and take care of my family's bodies," Serena choked out, tears welling up behind her eyes.

No more tears, she thought. No more tears. It was time to move on. Only, she didn't want to move on by herself. She wanted, needed Darien by her side, to be with her as she faced the world.

Darien saw her pain and reached over to stroke her back. In love, or not in love with him, he still wanted only the best for her. And she needed some one to go with her.

" Do you want any company?"

Serena looked over at him. He really cared for her didn't he? Serena sighed softly and nodded her head. " That would be nice. But only if you're not busy… I don't want to be a burden."

A burden? How could she think that? He'd do anything to show his love to her. And she was certainly not a burden in any way to him.

" I'm free… and Serena you'd never be a burden to me," Darien said softly, staring into her crystal blue eyes. He watched as she blushed and turned her face away from him.

" How about we grab some breakfast, and then go to your house, okay?"

" Okay. I am hungry."

The two left the apartment and walked through the small town until they saw a small but quaint looking restaurant. They walked in and were soon eating a delightful breakfast.

" Oh, Darien," Serena said, taking a bite of her sausage. " How can I go back home…?"

Darien dropped his fork and reached over to hold her hand. He smiled at her reassuringly. " It will be hard, but you'll get through it. Your tough, and I'll be there the whole time."

Serena nodded and they continued eating their breakfasts.

After they finished eating, the two walked to Serena's house. At the driveway, Serena stopped and turned to Darien for support. He placed an arm on her shoulder and pulled her towards him.

" Lets get this over and done with, okay?"

Serena nodded and they slowly made their way to the door. The door hadn't been locked and to Serena's amazement every thing inside looked to be the same way as when she'd left.

Closing the door behind them, they walked farther inside, to where her parents and brother lay motionless. Tears rolling down her face, she left them and walked upstairs, Darien following.

" I need to pack up my things… I can live here… not after what happened…"

Darien agreed and offered to help her. She gladly took it. For the rest of the day, they packed everything Serena owned into boxes. She had decided to leave all her family's stuff here, until after, when she sold the house.

Serena sat on her bed and stared at the wall. There was only one thing left to do. Report their deaths. How could she bare to call the police and tell them that they were dead? She'd have to make up a lie, and say that she had just found them now.

She knew she had to, but couldn't. She turned and faced Darien, who looked at her concern always evident in his features. Would he do her the greatest favor ever possible and report their deaths for her? No, that was too much to ask. She couldn't do that either.

" What are you thinking about, Serena?" Darien asked softly.

Serena shook her head. " I don't think I can call and report their deaths…" she stared into his midnight blue eyes and then continued. " Darien… I know this is so much to ask, but I can't think of anything else. Can you please call and report their deaths for me?"

Darien reached for her hand and stroked it gently. " Of course, Serena. Anything for you."

Serena looked at him shocked. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. Oh how she was falling for his charm, his generosity and kindness.

" Thanks Darien. It means more that you can ever imagine."

Darien nodded and reached for the phone and called the police. Telling them that he'd been out walking and saw the door open, so he had walked in and saw them dead. They had come without any delay and picked up their bodies.

Serena cried loudly as the police carried her family's bodies away. Once they were gone, Serena walked into Darien's arms and hugged him. Tears wetting his chest, but he didn't mind.

After a few minutes of tears, Darien pulled slightly away and then smiled. " I'll go get my car and drive back here to pick up the boxes. I'll be a few minutes, okay?"

Serena shook her head. " I'm coming with you," she murmured. " I can't be here alone."

Darien nodded. " Of course. Lets go."

Serena grabbed her key and quietly locked the door behind them. As they were walking down the street, a question popped into Darien's mind.

" Serena… do any of your friends know about… what happened?"

" No. You're the only one that knows other than the police. I haven't had the guts to tell them," she said honestly.

Darien smiled to himself. Glad that she'd confided in him. After they got Darien's car and drove back to her house to collect her stuff, it was well past suppertime.

" Want to order in?" Darien asked as he brought in her last box.

" Chinese? I love Chinese!" Serena said smiling.

Darien chuckled and then nodded. " Chinese it is then."

After eating, the two decided to go to bed early. They had had a long and stressful and emotionally draining day. Darien had insisted that she slept in his bedroom and him on the couch.

That evening Serena awoke from her slumber with a feeling of sorrow and pain. Someone was in danger. She quickly got up and walked into the hallway. Good, Darien was still asleep. She walked to the balcony and transformed silently, before jumping unto the nearest building.

She saw the battle scene before her. All her scouts were already there and a monster was throwing globs of muck at them. She swooped down and stood before her friends.

Turning to the monster she said her famous line and then killed it with her tiara. Just as it cried out in pain, Tuxedo Mask jumped down from a tree.

Sailor Moon turned to face him. Slightly creeped out after what he'd said. She looked at her scouts and then back at Tuxedo Mask.

He walked closer to her and grabbed her hands. " Oh, Serena. My love. When are you going to respond to my feelings for you? I love you so much. And you not telling me how you feel is killing me."

All four scouts gasped. Both because he had used her civilian name and because he had said that he'd loved her.

She just stared at him. " Your… your really starting to creep me out…" she paused instantly and looked at her shocked friends. It was time they knew.

" Plus… I… I love someone else."

" What?!?" all four scouts and Tuxedo Mask yelled in unison.

Sailor Moon nodded. " I do! I love him, and plan to tell him how I feel!"

With that, she jumped off and ran home.

**_AN: Thanks for the reviews, once again. I'd just like to say that I've reached 100 reviews!!! YAY!!! Thats the highest I've ever gotten for a SM fanfic. THANKS!!!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm trying to reach 150 reviews... not too many more. Please review and help me reach my goal.**_

Tuxedo Mask shook his head as he watched her run away. Something inside him told him not to go after her, to give her some time alone. He had pushed her and she'd gotten upset. Had he ruined the small chance he had with her?

She said she loved someone else, but who? It had only been a few days since they'd kissed. Had that meant nothing to her? Was she really in love with someone else? But if she was, why wasn't she staying with _him_? Something didn't add up.

Tuxedo Mask turned back to face four angry looking scouts. Mars stepped forth and pointed an accusing finger at him.

" Who are you? And how do you know about, Serena?" she growled angrily.

Tuxedo Mask bowed before them as if to show that he was a gentleman and that he had no intention of hurting her. He sighed softly and stared at them. They wouldn't leave him alone, until he told them.

" I figured it out. I saw Serena loose an earring and then I saw that in the battle last night she only had one on. The earring I had, was identical to the one she wore."

Mercury stepped forward a little timidly. She looked straight into his eyes. " You love her?" she asked softly.

Tuxedo Mask nodded. " I have for some time now. I thought it would be only fair if I told her… I guess she just doesn't feel the same way for me."

" Sailor Moon was lying," Venus said softly. " I'm her best friend… she's not seeing anyone and hasn't told me about any crush."

" But have you spent time with her lately, Venus?" Tuxedo Mask added, knowing the answer already. She shook her head, lowering it in shame. " I thought so," he replied.

As he looked at the scouts, all nervous about their leader, it hit him. He stared intensely at Mars. Her black raven hair, she was Raye. Staring at the rest, he realized who they were. Amy, Lita and Mina, Serena's closest friends. All which he had met on several occasions before. Why hadn't he seen it before?

Tuxedo Mask laughed softly, bringing the scouts full attention back to him. " Funny how I can't believe I haven't noticed this before." The scouts all looked at him strangely, confused by what he'd said.

" Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina. I should have recognized you guys before."

The scouts all looked at each other and their faces paled. Who was he that knew so much about them? Jupiter stepped forth.

" We'll ask once more. Who are you?" she demanded harshly.

" Well…" he drawled, " Since I love your leader and dear friend, and I know all your secret identities, I guess its only fit that you know who I am."

He watched their faces as he slowly de-transformed. He heard four loud gasps. He grinned. " Yes, it is I, Darien Chiba. Surprised much, girls?"

They all nodded silently. Slowly, they too de-transformed. Lita smiled gently at Darien.

" I thought you and Serena never got along. Now your telling us that you love her?"

Darien nodded. " She's been staying at my place… she's had some things to deal with. We've spent a lot of time together," Darien shrugged. " It just happened."

Mina smiled. " Awww…" she said softly. " I really can't see Serena loving someone else. Maybe, there has just been a misunderstanding. You need to talk with her, if you really love her."

Darien sighed, but nodded. " Your right. I'll go talk to her now." He turned to leave, but Mina grabbed his arm. Confused, Darien turned around.

" Take good care of her." Mina lowered her head. " For some reason, she's blocking us out."

Darien nodded reassuringly and then walked off into the evening breeze. The girls looked at each other and sighed. He knew their secret, but if he was telling the truth, they'd help him win Serena over.

Darien walked quickly back to his apartment and let himself in. As he walked inside, he turned on the lights. They'd discuss this tonight. He needed to know was she was acting like this; nice to him during the day and then mean and heartless toward him at night.

He walked into the living room and saw Serena sitting down on the couch. She got up instantly and walked over to him.

" Where have you been? I've been so worried. I stepped out for a bit and when I came back you were gone."

She went into his arms and hugged him tight. Darien stood there utterly confused. He gently pulled back and placed a hand on his head. He was starting to get a migraine from all this.

" What… what are you talking about?" he asked, taking a deep breath. Serena stared at him weirdly and then stepped back as well.

" I told you… I left and then when I came back you were gone…"

" Not that, this whole double personage that's talking place. You driving me crazy!"

Serena shook her head. Now she was the one confused. What on earth was he talking about? All she knew was that she needed to keep her word to the scouts and tell him the truth; that she was madly in love with him.

" All I know is that I love you," she blurted out. Instantly her hand covered her mouth. Blushing, she lowered her head.

" I'm sorry, that wasn't meant to come out like that, so sudden," she looked up at him.

" But I've been wanting to say it for a few days now."

Darien, confused as he was, closed the distance between them and kissed her tenderly. Holding her gently in his arms. Serena giggled softly when he let her go.

Darien turned and then looked at her seriously. " Why didn't you just say something the other night when I told you that I loved you? You had me second guessing myself."

" What? You… you love me?"

Darien stared at her flabbergasted. " Huh? What? Of course, I told you so that other night. Something isn't adding up here."

" This is the first time I've heard it from you," she said softly. She looked deep into his eyes and saw confusion.

" But… the other night when I kissed you and told you that I loved you… didn't you know it was me?"

Serena gasped. No way. It couldn't be. " Your… your Tuxedo Mask?" she managed finally.

Darien nodded as though it were obvious. " Oh my gosh… you didn't know, did you?"

Serena shook her head. " I was pretty scared that night," she giggled. " Oh, Darien. All that matters now is that we are together."

He nodded with finality. " I know about the another scouts too. I sort of figured them out tonight."

Serena smiled softly. " No more secrets?"

Darien smiled back at her. " No more secrets."

Darien leaned forward and kissed her once again. This time, with the promise of never leaving her, never hurting her.

Just then there was a bright light, surrounding them. A vortex like hole appeared from the light. Scared, the two stepped away from it. Then they felt their bodies tingle and then they were being pulled into the bright light.

Darien held onto Serena tightly. " I wont let anything happen to you," he whispered to her.

_**AN: Sorry for the cliffie again. Hoped you liked it, please remember to review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Here is a fast update. Hope you enjoy. Sorry its shorter, but I have a long weekend (4 days) so i'll try and post another chapter, in two days time._**

" Serena… hang on tight," Darien instructed her gently yet with authority.

Serena nodded and held unto him tightly. Soon all they could see was a bright light, and then they landed on a deserted land.

Serena looked around, but saw nothing. " Maybe we should transform, just in case."

Tuxedo Mask nodded, and the two transformed swiftly. They walked a few steps forward, and slowly a silhouette of a castle. Walking hand in hand, they continued to walk towards the huge castle. Sailor Moon shivered slightly in fear. Tuxedo Mask noticed and pulled her closer to him.

" Everything will be okay," he promised and softly kissed her forehead. Sailor Moon smiled up at him.

As they walked, they saw a man appear in front on them. A man dressed in a black suit. Tuxedo Mask stepped in front of Sailor Moon, protecting her with his body. The man came closer and merely smiled.

" Who are you?" Tuxedo Mask demanded. The man bowed gracefully.

" I'm your future self, Darien," he said.

Tuxedo Mask gasped softly. " So… we are in the future?"

" That's right. Prince Darien."

Prince? Tuxedo Mask nearly choked. What on earth was this man talking about? Wasn't it enough that he was a super hero and had to live a complicated life full of secrets? But a prince? He must be kidding.

" Prince? What are you talking about?"

" You're the future prince of the Moon, Darien. And you," he said looking at Sailor Moon. " Are the future princess."

Sailor Moon gasped. Her a princess? She blushed at the thought.

The man stared at them then quietly said, " You two have been destined to be together. I brought you here, so you would know that truth, remember you past. Now that you've shared your feelings for each other, I think its time."

Sailor Moon smiled up at Tuxedo Mask, glad that their problems were fixed and that they in fact loved each other. Tuxedo Mask looked down at her lovingly.

" You were engaged to be wed, until Beryl came and declared war. Your and your friends were protected and sent to Earth to be safe," he paused and stared at them smiling.

" Someday, you two are meant to have a daughter named, Rini."

The two broke eye contact and stared at the man, both blushing fiercely. The man chuckled. " Just thought you should know. Another thing," he said softly to Sailor Moon.

" Your real parents were from the Moon."

Tuxedo Mask felt her go weak in his embrace. " Wh…what?" she murmered. She had parents from the Moon? Her parents who had just died weren't really hers?

The man nodded. " Yes. Your mother and father live here on the Moon, but are in a deep slumber, and will only awake in several years… when the Negaverse is completely destroyed."

Sailor Moon nodded slightly, trying to absorb all the information. " But they'll be okay right? As long as the Negaverse gets destroyed?"

The man nodded. " I'd like to show you them, but time warp is limited. You must leave now."

Sailor Moon shook her head. " No, I want to see them!"

The man sadly walked away, a bright light re-appearing. " No!!!" Sailor Moon yelled as they were transported back to Earth.

De-transforming, they landed on the ground. Serena stared at her shoes, tears forming behind her eyelids. She slowly turned to her newfound love.

" I… I just lost my parents… and now I find out that they weren't my real parents, and I can't even see them," Serena cried.

Darien pulled her into a tight embrace. He knew that it was enough to make anyone have a major breakdown. She'd gone through so much in less than a week. He held her tightly and rubbed her back soothingly.

" It will be okay. We'll fight and beat Beryl, and then your parents will be fine and you'll be able to see them."

Serena slowly nodded and raised her hand to dry her tears.

" I… I'm really glad I have you, Darien," she laughed softly and looked into his blue eyes. " A week ago, I would have never thought that I'd be here in your arms right now."

Darien leaned forward and gently kissed her. Caressing her face ever so gently, he smiled down at her. " How about we go home?"

Serena blushed slightly, but nodded her head in agreement. The two walked off, hand in hand towards Darien's apartment. Once inside, Darien tugged on her hand, pulling her into the living room. Sitting down he loosely placed their entwined fingers between them.

" Serena," he said slowly. Knowing what he wanted to say but was just unsure if she'd take it the wrong way, or think he was trying to interfere with her life.

" When are you going to tell the scouts about your family's death?"

Serena's eyes quickly darted up and she stared at him, slightly shocked that he'd have the guts to ask that. She stared at him for a moment and then looked down at her feet.

She knew she should, that they were all probably worried sick, but it was just so hard to do. To tell them, that the leader they trusted and loved, hadn't been able to save her own family's lives. They disown her. But then again, Darien knew and he hadn't disowned her. Should she take the risk and tell them?

Serena lifted her head or head once more and looked at Darien. Love and concern for her best being evident on his handsome face. She smiled lightly.

" I… I'll talk to them tomorrow. After a goodnights sleep."

Darien smiled. " That's what I was hoping to hear. They care so much for you, Serena. They only want to help."

Serena nodded. She agreed with him. They did care for her deeply, as their friend and as their leader. But could she be one hundred percent sure that they wouldn't disown her?

" I'm scared, Darien," she whispered almost inaudibly.

Darien's face frowned softly. " Why?"

" I'm scared that they will disown me." She looked into his eyes for comfort, but found little for all her nerve-racking problems.

Darien looked at her feeling so helpless. Was that what she really thought? That it was her fault that her parents and brother were dead. Oh how much she must be in pain. Darien gently pulled her into his arms again.

" They would never disown you. They are too loyal and care for you too much," he said softly, moving her bangs out of her face. " Same with me, I'd never leave you."

Serena gasped softly at his words. He'd never leave her. She sighed lightly. She believed him completely. They'd one day get married and have a daughter together.

" I love you so much Darien."

Darien smiled and hugged her tightly in his arms, knowing that everything would work out okay. And that tomorrow she'd tell her friends and then soon they'd face the fateful day when they fought side beside side Queen Beryl.

_**AN: Hope you liked it and please review. I'm almost at 150!!!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_AN: Once again, sorry for the short chapter... but it was a fast update, so I hope that makes up for it. Congrats to me, I reached my goal of 150 reviews. Want to try for 200? There will be a few more chapters... enjoy._**

Serena woke up early the next morning. She was nervous about the day ahead of her, but knew that Darien would be with her when she told her friends.

Walking past the living room, she saw that Darien was still sleeping. She quietly sat down at the kitchen table, and looked at the clock. It was just past six. Sighing she thought about if she should call her friends now. It was early, but she figured that they should know about their meeting now, so that they didn't make other plans.

She held up her left hand closer to her face. Clicking the top button on her watch, a screen appeared and called all her scouts. She waited as each symbol on the side lit up according to their planet.

Then quickly their faces appeared. Serena smiled sweetly at them, knowing that she'd get reprimanded for using the watch for things other than scout business. But this was important enough, wasn't it?

" Serena! Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Amy inquired right away, concern rising in her voice.

Serena shook her head. " I'm fine," she said merely.

" Is someone hurt? Is their danger somewhere nearby?" her best friend, Mina, asked.

Once again Serena shook her head. A mad Raye finally spoke up.

" Then why did you use the special scout communicator?" she asked a tad harshly.

" I used it because I need to talk to you all today. It's very important."

The scouts nodded understandably. " How about we meet at Raye's," Lita said.

The girls agreed that they all would meet there after lunch, and then they all hung up. Serena, smiling lightly, turned around and saw Darien leaning on the kitchen entrance wall, watching her.

" So that's how you guys communicate. What a cool gadget," he said as he walked inside the kitchen and started making coffee.

Serena nodded. " Darien, the girls are meeting me at Raye's temple, after lunch. Your coming with me right?"

Serena looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. Darien smiled and walked over to her. Taking her hands, he lightly kissed her forehead. " Of course," he whispered.

Serena reached up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. " Thanks Darien."

Darien nodded and gently claimed her lips. Serena sighed completely content with her life. After that day when she thought she had lost everything, she'd never thought she'd be happy again. It was hard sometimes, not having them, but they weren't really her parents? Just nice people who had taken care of her. Still she loved them as family.

After lunch, Darien and Serena walked hand-in-hand to Raye's temple. As they walked up the steps, Serena held unto Darien's arm tightly.

" Darien. I'm scared," she whispered. He only smiled and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her forehead and nodded towards the door encouragingly.

Serena took a deep breath and walked to the door. Greeting Raye's grandfather and Chad, the help and Raye's boyfriend, the two made their way to the normal meeting room. Opening the door gingerly, Serena walked inside, Darien close behind her.

All four friends looked at her and then at Darien. Had the two finally gotten together? Were they dating now? Should they trust him enough with their leader and best friend?

Serena sat down next to them and motioned for Darien to sit next to her. As Darien sat down, Raye got up and closed the door tightly. Sitting back down, she stared at her leader.

" So…" she stared, getting everyone's attention. " What is the important thing you wanted to say to us?" The other friends nodded in agreement.

Serena turned to Darien for support. He gently took her hand and laid it between them, showing her that he was there for her. Serena sighed lightly and then looked at her friends. It was now or never.

" There is a reason why I haven't been around lately," she started slowly. " My… my parents and brother died the other day, and I just needed some time alone to deal," she paused at the gasps coming from her friends.

Amy was the first to speak up. " Oh Serena. This must be so hard on you."

Serena nodded slowly. " There is more," taking a deep breath she continued. " The day of their death, we were all just hanging out, when a monster came and started attacking us. I quickly transformed in front of them, and fought of the monster. We thought everything would be okay, but then Nephlite appeared and started throwing orbs at us. He knew that I was Serena, so he attacked my family too."

Serena stared down at her hands, not wanting to reveal the must traumatizing part. The part where she feared her friends would disown her on. Biting her lip, she continued.

" I was the only one fighting… he injured my leg, and I couldn't stop him. He... he killed my family," sobs coming from Serena mouth and tears running down her face. " I finally attacked him good and he died, but I couldn't save my family. I've been staying at Darien's every since."

The girls all gasped and looked at her. They didn't know what to say. Mina got up and walked over and hugged her best friend. Knowing her to well. She knew that Serena was blaming herself for all this.

" Its not your fault, Serena. You were all alone fighting him. You did you best," Mina said softly, hugging her friend tightly.

" Of course," the others murmured all together. Serena stared at them all.

" So… you guys aren't disowning me? I failed as a leader," Serena sobbed.

The friends looked at each other and shook their heads. Raye got up and walked over to Serena. Serena looked up at her with tearful eyes.

" Serena. You did your best. You're still our leader and good friend. We'd never disown you."

Serena smiled up at Raye. " Thanks. That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, Raye."

Raye shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed. The two weren't supposed to get along. Sitting back down at her former place, she sighed lightly.

" We'd be nothing without you, Meatball head," she said teasingly.

" Hey!" Serena yelled and then turned red.

The old Raye was back. Serena stared at her friends and at Darien. She was happy. She had tons of friends who loved her and an amazing boyfriend.

_**AN: Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN: Sorry for the long update. I hope you like this one though. A few people have been confused, there will be A FEW MORE CHAPTERS. I'm really liking writting this fanfic. Thanks for all the great reviews. I hope to reach 200 reviews?**_

Serena sat there in the small arcade, sitting next to her boyfriend and four best friends. She sighed lightly, taking in the peaceful surroundings. They were all sitting in her favorite booth, near the back of the arcade.

Serena turned back and faced her friends. It had been only two days, since she'd told her friends about her family's deaths. She still hadn't told them about her real parents, or about her and Darien being destined. All in time, she thought, all in time.

" You guys…" Serena started, getting their attention. " There are a few things I didn't mention at the meeting the other day."

The four girls looked over at her. None of them saying anything they just waited for her to continue. When she remained silent, Mina leaned closer.

" Go ahead, Serena. We're all ears."

Serena nodded and turned to face Darien, as if asking for his permission to continue. At his encouraging smile, she continued.

" The day before we held the meeting, me and Darien got transported into the future," she paused at the soft gasps coming from her friends. " This man, Darien's future self, told me about my real parents. My real parents… who live on the Moon," Serena smiled over at them. " Yes. I'm the Moon princess."

The four friends stared at her blankly. Serena was the moon princess. The princess they'd been searching for all this time. Raye's face turned red.

" Meatball Head, a princess? You got to me kidding me," Raye said mockingly.

Serena smiled at Raye and lightly shook her head. " He told us that I could see them just as soon as Beryl is defeated."

The girls looked at each other and then back to their leader. Amy was the first to speak up. " Don't worry Serena. We'll defeat her soon enough. I promise."

Serena smiled and turned to Darien. " He also told us that me and Darien are destined to be wed," Serena blushed and looked down at her shoes. " And have a daughter named Rini."

Mina sighed loudly in a peaceful state. " That's so cute," she said softly. The other girls nodded and smiled showing their happiness for their leader.

Serena lifted her head, but now a slight frown remained there. " What's the matter, Serena?" Darien asked concerned about his newfound love.

Serena shook her head and looked up into his blue blue eyes. " Its just… how are we going to defeat Beryl?"

The four scouts and Darien couldn't answer her. They didn't know how they would.

" Do Luna and Artemis know about all this?" Lita asked.

Serena shook her head. " I haven't seen them all week. I wonder where Luna went when she saw the house trashed."

The girls looked at each other. Now that she mentioned it, none of them had seen the two cats either. Mina looked at Serena, her eyes holding back tears.

" I haven't seen Artemis in days. I thought he was with you and Luna."

Serena shook her head. " No. I've been at Darien's the whole time."

" We should all go and try and find them," Raye spoke up.

" That's a good idea, Raye. I'll try and locate them on my computer," Amy added as she took out her small blue computer.

After a few minutes of clicking, and everyone else being silent, Amy stood up abruptly.

" I've picked them up. They seem to be in the deserted building at the edge of town."

The other quickly stood up and followed Amy outside. Darien grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her to his side.

" How are we going to get there?" Serena asked.

Amy turned back at the group and shrugged. " Its only a couple of miles. I say we transform and run there."

They all nodded and quickly darted into a dark alleyway to transform. After they transformed, Sailor Mercury took the lead and started running down the street. Building up speed, she quickly jumped up unto the roof of a building.

" Lets go team," she said from up above. " I can't tell how long they've been there for. Maybe there trapped."

Quickly the rest of the scouts jumped up. Tuxedo Mask swiftly grabbed Sailor Moon protectively in his arms and jumped up as well. Sailor Moon blushed deep scarlet.

" You didn't have to," she whispered in his ear, trying hard not to giggle as she said it. He gently put her on the ground and claimed her lips.

" I love you. And I'll go anything to protect you from harm."

Sailor Moon gently sighed, staring up into his eyes. " I love you to."

The two stared at each other for a few minutes. Lost in each other's eyes. Tuxedo Mask standing protectively in front of her and Sailor Moon smiling contently, they stood there, neither saying a word.

The moment was shattered as Sailor Venus came up to them. " I know I'm the scout of love, but we really should be going," she said teasingly to the clearly in love couple.

Blushing the two looked away and then at her. They nodded and quickly followed behind. After quite a few minutes of running and jumping over building tops, the group neared a large deserted building.

As they all jumped down from the roof, and stood in front of the door, Sailor Mercury continued typing away at her hand held computer.

" There defiantly in there guys. This may be a trap."

The four scouts turned back to their leader, waiting for instruction. Sailor Moon sighed deeply and held unto Tuxedo Mask's arm.

" We have to choice. We have to help them."

They all nodded and took a few steps closer. Amy looked at the door and then held her computer towards the building. " This seems to be the only door and it's blocked."

Jupiter smiled and stepped in front of them all. Taking a fighting stance she yelled,

" Supreme thunder." As a burst of thunder hit the front door, it busted open.

" Lets go," she yelled and let Mercury in first then followed close behind. The others quickly followed. Once inside all was dark. Then suddenly a bright light filled the room.

" Be careful guys," Sailor Moon said as she took a fighting stance. She looked down the hall and saw a long tunnel a few miles down.

" We don't know what's down their scouts, but we have to go. Amy we'll follow you."

Amy nodded and took off down the dark hallway.

_**AN: Thanks for reading please review.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: Sorry for the wait. This is a longer chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and thanks for all your support. I'm almost at 200 reviews!!!**_

The scouts and Tuxedo Mask quickly walked down the long corridor. Every one else following behind their leader, Sailor Mercury walked next to Sailor Moon, using her computer to check for danger.

Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from ahead of them. Sailor Moon stopped mid-step and turned her head slightly towards her friends, but still keeping her eyes in front of her.

" Every one stand on guard, lets just hope that Luna and Artemis are okay," she said as she watched a shadow on the wall increasing in size.

The scouts and Tuxedo Mask all nodded and quickly all took their fighting stances. Tuxedo Mask reached inside his pocket and pulled out a single red rose. Ready to protect his princess if necessary.

The shadow grew bigger and bigger, until a monster appeared in the corridor. It was an ugly monster, with big cat claws and black and white fur. It grinned evilly and ran towards them. Jupiter quickly stepped in front of her leader and grinned at the monster.

" Jupiter thunder crash!" Jupiter yelled as lightening stopped her appointment. It flew backwards, severely injured.

" Thanks, Jupiter," Sailor Moon said as she placed a hand on her tiara. " I'll take it from here."

She quickly grabbed her tiara and threw it towards the monster. It hit and the monster screamed in agony, as it dissolved into dust.

Sailor Moon turned back to face her friends. Smiling softly she said, " Well that wasn't too bad wasn't it."

The scouts noticed her bravery and nodded their heads. Tuxedo Mask walked over to Sailor Moon and took her hand. Leaning in close, he kissed her cheek.

" You did a great job," he whispered in her ear. Sailor Moon blushed and then broke contact with him. Turning back to the darkened corridor ahead.

" Lets go find those cats," she said jokingly and started walking down the passageway.

After what seemed like forever, they finally reached the end of the tunnel. It lead them into a small deserted room. Walking slowly into the room, Sailor Moon saw something at the other end of the room that caught her eye. Quickly walking towards it she realized what it was.

" Oh thank goodness your alright!" Sailor Moon said as she knelt down and carefully picked up her cat. Sailor Venus quickly ran to her side.

" Artemis," she murmured as she also picked up her cat. " I was so worried when I realized that you weren't with Serena."

Artemis looked up at her. " We're fine. A gang of bad guys trapped us and brought us here. I'm figuring they know about you or Serena, and that's why they took us as prisoners," he said to Venus.

Sailor Moon stared away. Shaking her head she stood up, Luna still in her arms. She gently stroked her absentmindedly. It was her fault. She knew that. Some how Nephlite had told Beryl before he fought with her. Sailor Moon sighed.

" Its my fault. Nephlite found out about me… I guess he told Beryl before he died."

Luna looked up at Sailor Moon shocked. " Nephlite is dead?"

Sailor Moon nodded. That's right. Luna didn't know about his death, or that her family had been killed and that she hadn't been able to save them. She didn't know anything about Tuxedo Mask being Darien, and she didn't know about Serena's Moon parents, or did she?

Sailor Moon mentally shook her head. No. She couldn't think about all that stuff now. She had a fight to win. She needed to for once and all destroy the Negaverse and Beryl. For her dead parents and for her Moon parents, she had to.

Sailor Moon lowered Luna to the floor. " You guys okay to walk?"

The two cats nodded and Artemis jumped down next to Luna. " We would have tried to get out, but they have monsters on every level."

Sailor Moon nodded understandably. " No problem. We are just glad your okay."

Sailor Moon turned around to face her friends. " I think now is the right time to destroy Beryl and the Negaverse. She's caused to much pain."

Everyone agreed and Sailor Moon stepped into the center of the room. " Scouts. If we concentrate hard enough, I'm sure we can teleport there."

The scouts nodded and slowly each stepped forward to form a circle. Tuxedo Mask walked over to Sailor Moon and grabbed her left hand.

" I'm coming with you. I'll protect you with my life," he said softly. Sailor Moon smiled sweetly and reached up to kiss him. " Thanks," she whispered back.

The scouts all grabbed each other's hands and concentrated hard. Soon they began to glow. A special power releasing from each one, each in their planet color. Not only the four main scouts' colors formed, but a new one formed as Tuxedo Mask held unto his love with all his might. Green power rose above his head; Earth.

The two cats stepped back and watched as the six young teenagers began to disappear.

" Be careful," Luna yelled after them. She then turned to Artemis. " I'm so scared."

" They will be okay," he told her reassuringly. " They're strong."

The group suddenly appeared in a dreary looking building. Then were slowly lowered to the ground. They all looked around and then turned back to face their leader.

Sailor Moon turned to Mercury. " Can you check out this place and try and find out if we actually made it to her layer?"

Mercury nodded and quickly started typing away on her computer. After a few minutes she looked up from it.

" There is so much evil presence in this building, it must be Beryl's hideout."

Sailor Moon nodded. " Thanks. Now I suggest that we stick together and try and find Beryl."

Mars glared at Sailor Moon. Was she serious? That was their only plan? Why was she leader again? When she couldn't come up with better plans?

" That's your plan?" she asked bitterly.

Sailor Moon was about to answer her when Jupiter stepped between them. " Come on guys. We can't fight now. We need to stick together and fight Beryl."

The two girls sighed and looked away from each other. " She's right, I guess," Mars stated embarrassed. " And you are our leader, so lets get on with it."

The six started walking down the hallway, all stuck close together for protection. As they walked, Sailor Moon couldn't help but shiver. The walls were all jagged with sharp edges everywhere and the tunnel was once again dark. Sailor Moon stopped as she heard a faint noise from up ahead.

" Quiet," she whispered to her friends. Listening for another noise, but found none. Just as she was about to continue walking again, she felt a cold breeze enter the room. Quickly she turned and saw a dark shadow.

" Show yourself," she yelled at the shadow.

The shadow didn't respond, but slowly moved aside to reveal its true self. Beryl. An ugly redhead wearing an equally ugly blue dress and held a staff in her hand.

" Beryl," Sailor Moon said bitterly as she stepped in front of her friends.

Beryl laughed evilly and held her wand out towards Sailor Moon. " I have to congratulate you, Sailor Moon. No one has ever reached my layer before. But do you honestly think you can beat me?"

Sailor Moon took a fighting stance. She lifted her head proudly and glared at Beryl.

" I know we can!" she yelled with force.

" Fine. Then we'll battle and see who wins."

" Fine."

Sailor Moon was about to reach for her tiara like usual when she felt herself glowing. She looked down at her body and saw that she was slowly transforming into the Moon princess.

A beautiful white gown with gold trim flowed down her sides and unto the floor. Then to her surprise a wand produced itself in her hand. Then as if it were only natural, the phrase came to mind. Pointing the wand towards Beryl, she yelled the words.

" Moon princess halation!"

The beam went straight towards Beryl with great force. Just then Beryl yelled something too and a dark black beam produced itself. The black beam shot itself towards Sailor Moon's beam. The two hit and struggled to beat each other.

Sailor Moon gave it all her power, but began to fell weak. Was this the end? The black beam started to win the battle…

_**AN: Sorry for a cliffie. I think I'm starting to get famous for them. Please review and thanks for reading.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I reached 200 reviews, YAY. I plan to still have atleast two more chapters. So enjoy and please review._**

Princess Serena gave it all her power, but began to feel weak. Was this the end? The black beam started to win the battle…

The scouts and Tuxedo Mask stared in shock, not knowing what to do. Then suddenly the idea came to them. They each stepped forward and said their planet's name. Focusing extremely hard on their leader, they lent their energy and power to her. Slowly they felt themselves becoming faint and knew that their power had been transferred. They fell to the floor, unconscious.

Tuxedo Mask stepped forward toward his princess. He was the only one left that hadn't given his power. He stepped beside Princess Serena and placed a hand on her shoulder, automatically changing into Prince Darien.

Beryl's beam started to lose power. " Come on you guys, we can win," Princess Serena said in her mind. With one last jolt of power on Princess Serena's side, the black beam disappeared and the Moon princess' beam hit Beryl.

Screaming out in pain, Beryl threatened them. Knowing full well that she was finished, she yelled for her minions. As she disappeared into dust, four of her generals showed up.

Princess Serena turned towards them. She stared at them with great power evident in her features. " You can stop now and turn to the good side. You still have a chance for a better life," she said slowly choosing her words carefully.

The four generals shook their heads and simultaneously shot balls of energy at her. Princess Serena shook her head and turned to face Darien.

" Ready?" she asked and smiled up at him. At his nod, she said those somewhat familiar words again and the generals each were defeated within seconds.

Princess Serena stumbled backwards and into the arms of her prince. Completely drained of all her power, she closed her eyes. All the strain of changing into the Moon princess and fighting finally hit her all at once.

Prince Darien gently picked her up in his arms and walked over to where all the scouts lay unconscious. He gently lowered her to the ground. They all were completely drained of their energy, why wasn't he? As Darien pondered why he wasn't tired, Mercury stirred.

Lifting her head, Mercury turned to face him. " What happened? Did Beryl die? Did we finally win? Is Serena okay?" she asked all her questions in a hurry.

Darien nodded his head. " Serena passed out after we won. She should regain her energy soon, as well as the rest of the scouts."

Mercury nodded and sat up, only then realizing that Darien was in armor and had a black cape and sword. She blushed lightly. " You really are the prince," she mumbled in awe.

Darien smiled. " Yup. As soon as I tried to help Serena, I transformed into my former self."

Just then the other three other scouts moved and slowly sat up. Darien quickly explained the whole story. All the while that he was talking, Mercury was typing away on her hand-held computer. Finally she spoke up.

" According to my calculations, once Beryl died, and then the four generals, which she had given much power to, all of her minions died as well. Looks like the Negaverse is gone for good."

The scouts stood and all hugged each other. Their faces beamed with happiness of their accomplishment. They'd finally won after all those years. After a few minutes, Darien picked up the still sleeping Serena and walked back to the scouts.

" We should get going. We don't want to worry Luna and Artemis," he said softly.

The scouts nodded and looked at Serena. " I'll carry her home," he said reading their minds. He just had to figure a way to de-transform her so that people wouldn't get suspicious of why she was in a beautiful white gown.

Just then, as if she had heard, Serena de-transformed into her civilian form. Darien and the scouts all de-transformed and quickly started to go back home. On the way they picked up Luna and Artemis and then continued home.

Serena moved slightly as she slowly woke up from her sleep. She shot up and looked around the room. At first she felt disoriented and then realized that she was in Darien's bedroom.

She slowly removed the blanket over her and got up. Walking to the living room, she paused at the entrance. Darien was sitting down on the couch reading a newspaper, a cup of coffee on the table in front of him. Serena smiled and then walked over to him.

" Hey, Darien," she said softly. Darien looked up and towards her then smiled.

" Hey."

Serena walked over and sat down next to him. Laying her head on his shoulder she sighed softly.

" I don't remember what happened. All I remember is defeating Beryl and then the four generals, then collapsing into your arms."

Darien smiled down at her lovingly. " I carried you home. You were drained the most and needed to rest."

" Thanks," she said lightly.

" I was thinking that since we are dating now, that you might want to move in with Mina for the time being. It's more proper that way of going about things. I got most of your things packed up and brought them over to Mina's already."

Serena blushed but nodded. " That sounds great. Thanks Darien." She lifted her head and gently kissed him. " I love you."

" I love you too, Angel."

After a few minutes of silent admiration of one another, Darien stood up. " I was thinking that we could have dinner and then I could drop you off at Mina's."

" That's sound great. Fighting the Negaverse sure makes one hungry."

Darien grinned and gently pulled her up. Grabbing their coats and keys they walked out the front door. Darien walked downstairs and into the parking lot. Serena grinned once more as she saw the motorcycle. Seeing her approval of the bike, he decided to take that instead of the car. Grabbing the two helmets that were positioned on his handlebars, he handed one to Serena.

Once they were settled on the bike. Serena tightly held unto Darien as they drove to the nearest restaurant.

_**AN: Thanks for reading, hoped you liked it. Once more, atleast TWO MORE CHAPTERS coming up.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_AN: Sorry for the wait. There should be 2-3 more chapters in this fanfic... I decided to make it a little longer for all those fans._**

Serena stretched as she slowly sat up in bed. Today was her first day living with Mina. She wondered how it would be. Her and Mina were best friends, so she didn't anticipate a problem, but you never know.

Mina's parents hadn't moved with her to Tokyo. They still lived in their previous town, half across the country. They thought it would be a good experience to have her live life by herself and not having to rely on others for help. So they had come here to buy a house for Mina, and then left to go back to their hometown.

Serena wondered how it felt to live each day in an empty house; to have to do everything by yourself. Serena sighed, knowing that would have been her if Mina hadn't let her stay with her. One day, she would have to leave and she would find out all those things on her own.

Serena got up and walked to the closest, where she had put all her clothes the previous night. Her and Mina hadn't talked much last night. Once she had arrived, it had been after supper and then Serena had insisted on getting her stuff put away in Mina's spare room.

Serena quickly got dressed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Mina sat at the table, still dressed in her orange pajamas. She smiled as she saw Serena approach. Motioning for her to sit down, Mina stood and went to the cupboard.

" What do you want for breakfast? I can whip up something for you. I have to say, I'm not as good a cook as Lita, but I'm still pretty good."

Serena smiled and shrugged. " Anything is fine, Mina. I don't want to be a burden."

Mina smiled at her best friend. " Your not, you're my guest."

" Well if you insist… I would like pancakes," Serena said, her head hanging slightly in shame.

" Then pancakes it is. I really don't mind Serena. It's a nice change to have someone else in this big house. It gets so lonely at times."

Serena smiled and watched as Mina started to get the batter ready. Her friend was so nice to her, taking her in like this. " Thanks again, Mina, for letting me stay here. I know it was sudden, just Darien thought it would be better, more proper, if I stayed with you instead of him," Serena felt her cheeks heat up as she said those words.

Mina turned her head and laughed softly. " Well I understand. It's no problem."

Serena sat and watched Mina as she finished making the batter and then poured it into the pan. Waiting, she suddenly had an idea.

" Mina. It's been forever since we spent the day shopping. Why don't we spend the day out? Do you have any other plans for today?"

" Nah. That sounds great, Serena. You deserve a day out after yesterday."

" I couldn't have done it without you guys, honest."

Mina smiled at her friend's humbleness. She reached into the cupboard for a plate and put the pancakes on it. Bringing them to the table, she then reached into the fridge for the milk and juice.

" Eat up. I already ate. Just eat what you want and then put the rest in the fridge, okay? I'm going to go get dressed and ready to go out."

Serena nodded and thanked her for the food. As she ate she thought about her parents; her real parents from the Moon. Now that the Negaverse was defeated, she should be able to see them. Smiling to herself, she made a mental note to call Darien after and ask him if he'd go with her to see them.

After she finished breakfast, Serena and Mina went out to the mall. The mall was within walking distance from Mina's house, so they decided to enjoy the day and walk there.

As they walked, Serena turned to face Mina. " I was thinking earlier that since the Negaverse is defeated now, I should be able to see my real parents."

Mina nodded encouragingly. " Thanks great news, Serena," she said as she stopped and hugged her friend.

" So can I take it you don't mind if I go alone with Darien?"

" Of course not. As long as your careful and remember to have a good time. I'm sure the scouts will just be happy for you, like I am."

" Thanks, Mina. You're the best."

As the two approached the mall, Serena's cell phone started ringing. Motioning for Mina to stop, she pulled her to the side of the entrance and answered her cell phone.

" Serena Tsukino," she said cheerfully.

" Hey Serena. I was just calling to see if everything is okay."

Serena smiled and mouthed ' Darien' to Mina. Mina smiled and motioned that she'd wait inside, giving them some privacy to talk. Serena smiled at her friend's always caring and thoughtful heart.

" I'm fine," Serena said into the phone. " I'm out shopping with Mina."

" Sounds like fun."

" Yeah," Serena paused and took a deep breath. " Darien. I think I want to go see my parents again. We should be able to see them now that the Negaverse is gone. Would you come with me?"

" Of course, Angel, I'll go with you."

" Thanks, Darien."

" Well I'll let you get back to shopping. How about you come over after your day of shopping, okay?"

" Okay, Darien. I should be there around suppertime. Is that okay?"

" Sounds great. Then I can take you out for supper."

" Aww… really Dare?" she asked using his nickname. " That would be so much fun."

" Then it's settled. Come by then and we'll go out for supper. I'm thinking of that new fancy restaurant that just opened with the ballroom dancing."

" Okay," Serena said giddily.

" Love you."

" Love you too."

Serena sighed as she closed the phone. Darien was so sweet to her. Always treating her like a princess; like the princess she really was. Serena put the cell phone in her pocket and walked inside the mall. Once inside, she immediately saw Mina looking at some clothes at the nearest store.

Serena smiled and walked over to her friend. " Good news," she said when she reached her. Mina looked up from the cute top she was looking at.

" What is it?" she asked, giving Serena her full attention.

" Darien agreed to go with me to see my parents. And he's also taking me out to supper tonight at that new fancy restaurant with the ballroom dancing."

" That is good news. I'm happy for you, Sere."

Serena beamed as she looked over and into the small store. " This means I need to find a new dress. I have to look my best tonight."

Mina nodded, starting to get more and more excited at the thought of new clothes.

" You'll also need new shoes and some jewelry. I'll do your hair and makeup when we get home, okay?"

Serena nodded and hugged her tightly. " I really really love him, Mina."

Mina smiled encouragingly. " I know. You'll do fine tonight. Everything will be fine. He loves you as much as you love him."

Serena nodded. " Well I have to be ready for around six-ish, so we better get started. It might take forever to find the perfect stuff."

Mina agreed and then two girls started walking into all the stores in the small mall searching for the perfect dress.

_**AN: Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**AN: Ok. I know I keep on saying two more chapters, two more chapters, but seriously 2 more chapters now. Its all planned.**_

The girls searched and searched for what seemed like forever, until they finally found the perfect dress. It was a slim fitting pink formal dress that formed a V in the front. A run of fake diamonds going around the front of the dress right under her chest, and then connected in the back. In the back the pink silk material buckled and loose material flowed down the back.

Serena had fallen in love with it and had decided it was perfect for a fancy night such as tonight. She found her size and immediately bought it, regardless to its expensiveness of close to $200. She was glad that she had saved up her money for the perfect occasion.

Mina had agreed that since it was a special occasion that it would be all right. The time was going by fast. It was already lunchtime. So the two took a break for lunch. Going to a small restaurant, they enjoyed their peaceful lunch together.

After they ate, they quickly went to find her shoes and accessories. Finally, after many hours of looking, they decided on a pair of shoes, and then quickly found the jewelry. The shoes were pink, as to match her dress, with a single strap, of some width, that went over the middle of her foot, leaving her toes out. Around the front of the ankle, crossed a strap of fake diamonds, a bow attaching to the back of the shoes. They were gorgeous and matched her dress perfectly. They were imported and with a heel of 2 and a half inches.

For jewelry, she bought only a simple pink choker with a dangled crescent moon on it. She planned to wear her usual crescent moon earring. Finally she was ready for her date.

Walking back to Mina's house, Serena was unusually quiet. Mina turned to her best friend and frowned.

" Are you okay, Serena?" she asked concerned.

Serena nodded and turned to face her blonde haired friend. " I'm just a little nervous about tonight."

Mina nodded, a smile appearing on her face. " Isn't it so cool that Darien is taking you out," Mina paused. " Its so romantic," she added in a dreamy tone, her eyes glossing over.

Serena smiled and continued down the street. Her best friend was back to her normal ways of daydreaming. Not to get her wrong, Serena loved daydreaming to, but now they needed to get her ready for her date. She stopped in front of Mina's house and gently poked her.

" Mina, Earth to Mina. We really need to start getting me ready for tonight," Serena paused and looked down at her watch. " Its almost five!"

Mina let out a soft squeal of excitement and then quickly opened the front door. The two girls quickly started fixing her up for her date.

Just a few minutes before six, Mina stopped fixing her hair and stepped back, looking her once over. She then nodded her head approvingly. Serena wore just a touch of makeup. A little blush and light pink eye shadow. Her hair in a single bun, and the rest of her hair flowing down her back.

" Your ready, Sere. You look so pretty. Darien will love it," Mina squealed one last time as she motioned Serena to a mirror.

Serena got up and went to see herself in the mirror. She did look beautiful. Serena walked back to her best friend and hugged her. " Thanks so much Mina. And as soon as I get back, I'll tell you everything."

Mina nodded just as the doorbell rang. The two giggled and Serena went to the door. Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened the door. There dressed in a black tuxedo, was Darien. Serena smiled.

" Hey," she whispered, trying to find her voice.

" Hey," he greeted and then paused, looking her over with an approving eye. " You look beautiful tonight."

Serena blushed slightly. " You're not looking so bad yourself," she sighed softly.

Darien smiled and then handed her a bouquet of white roses. " These are for you."

Serena took then from him and lifted them up to her nose. " Thank-you, they're beautiful."

She breathed in the divine smell of the roses once more and then turned slightly backwards. " Mina. Can you put these in water for me?" she asked, as her friend approached. Mina sighed, slightly in a trance and nodded peacefully as she took them.

Serena smiled and then walked out unto the doorstep. Looking up at Darien she smiled, knowing that tonight would be the perfect night. Darien outstretched his arm and Serena took it readily.

Serena smiled at the fancy limousine, as Darien helped her inside and then slid in next to her. Inside the limo, there was a mini bar and fridge, as well as a small TV and plush seating and carpeting.

As they walked to the car, Mina stared from the window. She was so happy for her friend. Serena and Darien seemed to be so in love. She only hoped for the best. And being the scout of love, she had a feeling tonight would be a very romantic night.

As they drove to the restaurant, Darien watched his princess from afar. She really did look gorgeous tonight. He hoped that after tonight everything would be okay. He hoped that their feelings were completely mutual.

The limo stopped in front of the new ballroom dancing restaurant. Darien stepped outside and held the door open for Serena. Taking her hand they walked up the walkway and waited just inside the entrance for seating.

A man dressed in a black semi-fancy suit, came up to them and smiled. " Your name please, Sir."

" Darien Chiba."

The man looked in his small black folder and nodded. " Right this way, Mr. Chiba."

Darien smiled down at Serena as they followed the man to their seat. Holding her hand, he sensed her nervousness. He stroked her hand gently, and in a comforting way.

The man soon stopped at a table near the back. " This is the table you requested, Sir?" he asked confirming.

Darien nodded and pulled out Serena's seat. Serena blushed at his gentleman likeness, and sat down. Darien then went around the small black table to his seat. Once sitting, he turned to the man and nodded his departure.

Soon a waiter came and stopped at the table. Pouring the glasses of water, the waiter then turned to Darien. " The meals should be ready soon."

Darien nodded and the waiter left. He turned to Serena. " I took the liberty of ordering our meals. I hope you don't mind."

Serena smiled at him lovingly. " Of course not. I think that was very romantic of you." Serena looked down, a soft pink coloring her fair cheeks.

Darien reached over and gently took her hand. Serena's face lifted and stared at him.

" I just want this evening to be perfect."

" Me too."

Just then the waiter came back with their plates. He placed them down in front of Darien and Serena and then stepped back a few steps.

" Scalloped oysters with red caviar," he said before he turned and left.

Darien turned to Serena. " I hope you like it. I wasn't sure exactly your dinner preferences."

" It looks really delicious. I eat everything, plus I love trying new foods."

Darien smiled and then started to eat. They ate their meals in silence, no one wanting to ruin the perfect moment. After they finished up their plates, they just sat there and stared into each other's eyes.

The moment was broken when the waiter came with the rest of their food. A spicy avocado salad, sautéed asparagus with Parmesan and then chicken breasts poached in tomato sauce.

After they finished eating the rest of their meals, Darien stood up and gently pulled Serena up to him. Taking her hand, he led her to the dance floor. As they danced, Serena placed her head on his chest.

After what seemed like only minutes, Darien gently stepped a few steps apart. He stared into Serena's eyes. Now was the time.

Still swaying gently to the music, Darien took a deep breath. " Serena. I love you so much."

" I love you too, Darien."

Darien leaned in and kissed her softly before continuing. " Ever since that day when you fainted in my arms, I've loved you. And when I heard that we were destined to be together it all seemed to fit."

Serena watched in shock as Darien knelt down on one knee and dropped her right hand.

" Serena Tsukino. I love you, and know that this is right. I know that you're still in high school, but we are meant to be together. Will you marry me?"

_**AN: Really sorry for the cliffie, but I'm known for them, right? And this means you'll have to read next chapter. LOL. Please review!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_AN: Quick AN... thanks for the reviews. Lets try and reach 300? Remember 2 more chapters... I'm making an even 20 chapters._**

Previously…

" Serena Tsukino. I love you, and know that this is right. I know that you're still in high school, but we are meant to be together. Will you marry me?"

Serena let out a small gasp. He wanted to marry her? But she was only sixteen. She was still in high school. She didn't know what to think, so she didn't say anything. She just stared at his hand, which gently held hers.

" I… I…" Serena stuttered. She loved him. That much she knew. But she was so young. Would this be the best thing for them, to get married so young?

They were destined to be together. Or so her real father had told them. They were destined to be wed and have a daughter. But was this part of the whole destined thing? To get married at sixteen?

Serena thought quickly. She truly loved him and wanted to be with him forever. So what would be the problem? So what if they got married very young, that wasn't the biggest problem known to man, was it?

Serena had just lost her earth parents and had to place to live. She couldn't impose herself to stay at Mina's forever. She eventually needed to move out. Why not just sooner then she thought?

Serena looked into Darien's suddenly unsure eyes. Serena smiled at him, a lonely tear trickled down her face.

" Yes, of course, Darien. I love you so much. I'd love to be your wife."

Darien's unsure eyes flashed contentment and assurance. He stood up and kissed her softly. Then lifted her off the ground and swung her around.

Serena sighed in utter contentment and she knew that she had made the right choice. Darien lowered her and then claimed her lips once again. Pulling her close to him, he laid his head on hers.

" For a minute there, I thought you were going to say no," he murmured into her hair.

Serena gently shook her head and pulled slightly away so that she could look at his face.

" I was just thinking. This came as a big shock her me. I mean… I'm so young."

Darien reached for her hand and held it tightly. " This is the happiest day of my life. Serena. I know this is what was meant to be of us. We are destined to be wed, so I say why the wait?"

Serena smiled. " I can just see the girl's faces now," she laughed softly.

Darien held her tightly in his arms and they stayed there for a long time, before they broke apart and went to pay for their supper.

Serena sighed as they drove back to Mina's house in the limo. She was engaged. Engaged. Wow. She would have never thought that that was what Darien had been thinking about.

The limo slowly pulled to a stop next to Mina's house. Serena turned to Darien. With the wonderfully romantic evening and then the proposal, she hadn't talked with him about more details about when they would go see her parents.

" Darien. With all the excitement tonight, I forgot to ask you when you wanted to go see my parents with me."

" Any time you want. I'm just glad that we are engaged. Nothing could make me happier," he paused and kissed her hand. " How about tomorrow? Are you busy?"

Serena lightly shook her head. " That would be perfect. And then we can tell them about our engagement. They'll be so happy for us."

Darien nodded. " How about I come by at 10?"

" Perfect. Thanks again," a giggled escaped from her mouth. Darien smiled and tilted his head slightly to the side.

" What's so funny?" he asked softly.

" I'm just so happy! I can't believe we're engaged!"

" I know."

" Well… I got to go and tell Mina the good news."

Darien nodded and reached in to kiss her goodnight. " See you in the morning."

Serena nodded and got out of the limo. Walking the short distance to the door she felt as if she was walking on a cloud, as if she was floating. Once at the door she turned back to the limo and waved. She watched as the limo pulled away.

Serena took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She couldn't wait to see the look on Mina and everyone else's faces when she told them her big news.

Serena opened the door and walked inside. Within seconds, Mina approached from the living room. She smiled and motioned for Serena to follow her back to the living room to talk.

" I just made some hot cocoa. Do you want some?" Mina asked as she put her cup on the coffee table.

" Sure. That would be nice."

Mina nodded and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Within minutes, Mina came back and handed her a streaming cup.

Serena thanked her and put it down on the small coffee table to cool down. Mina sat down on the opposite side of Serena and curled her feet under her, getting ready for the juicy details.

" So… how was your date?"

Serena smiled and shrugged. She didn't want to just blurt out their engagement; she wanted to tell her gradually.

" Well… Darien rented a limo, and we went to the fancy new restaurant. Darien was so romantic he pre-ordered our meals. Isn't that sweet?" Serena asked dreamily in remembrance.

Mina nodded and let out a small giggle. " What else? What else?"

Serena blushed. " Well…" she drawled. " We started dancing and…"

Mina fidgeted in her seat. " What… what? Tell me."

Serena smiled. " He asked me a question," Serena giggled and picked up her cocoa.

" A question? What kind of a question?"

" Oh… just a question…" she paused dramatically and slipped her drink, before continuing. " He asked me to marry him!" Serena squealed.

" What?" Mina demanded in shock.

" He asked me to marry him!" Serena yelled as a huge unstoppable burst of giggles consumed her.

" Oh my gosh. You're so lucky! Congratulations."

Serena nodded. " Thanks. We figured why wait? We are destined to be wed, the sooner the better."

Mina hugged her best friend. " I'm so happy for you. Lets call the rest of the girls and tell them the good news."

Serena nodded and then grabbed her friend's hand. " I just hope that we're doing the right thing."

Mina smiled encouragingly. " I'm sure you are. You both love each other."

Serena grinned and reached for her scout communicator. Within seconds the scouts' faces appeared on the screen. Serena quickly told them to meet her at Mina's house immediately.

In 15 minutes all the scouts appeared at Mina's house, all out of breath from running. They all were in their civilian form. Serena smiled at them, even though they were glaring at her.

" Serena," Amy scolded. " You really have to stop using the communicator for none scout related stuff."

" Yeah," Raye piped up. " Its really late too. I was sleeping."

Serena looked at her watch and grimaced. It was nearly eleven thirty. She turned to her friends and gave them all apologetic looks.

" I have some big news. I just had to tell you guys. It couldn't really wait!"

" What is it, Serena?" Lita asked as she sat down on the couch. The other girls also sat down on the couch and surrounding floor area.

" Well… tonight Darien took me to a romantic restaurant. And asked me to marry him!"

The girls all stood there shocked for a few seconds then quickly it hit them.

" Oh my goodness," Amy said. " Congratulations."

Lita and Raye nodded and went to hug their leader. " This is great news," Lita said.

" I'm happy for you, Serena," Raye said honestly.

" I'm so happy too. And tomorrow, Darien is taking me to go see my Moon parents. After we go, I promise I'll take you guys okay?"

They all nodded and hugged their leader. They all were so happy for her. After all the bad things that had happened lately, it was a really good thing for her.

_**AN: Thanks for reading, please review.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_AN: This is the second to last chapter, hope you enjoy it. Please review._**

Darien drove his motorcycle to Mina's house. He parked right next to her house and took off his helmet. Walking up the walkway, he put his hand in his pocket. He fiddled with the small box in it.

Darien smiled as he thought of the girl he was going to marry. He just hoped that the trip they took today to the future wouldn't upset her.

Darien rang the doorbell and waited. A few minutes later, Mina appeared at the door. She smiled.

" Hello Darien, congratulations. Come on in."

" Thanks," he said as he walked inside. Mina closed the door behind him and then called for Serena.

Serena hurried down the stairs. She was dressed in a simple pink flower patterned dress, and wore matching strapped sandals. She looked absolutely adorable.

Darien smiled as she reached him. " Hi Darien," she said shyly.

" Hi Serena. You look so adorable."

" Thanks," she said, and then looked down unsurely. " Do you think its okay for meeting my parents?"

Darien nodded and then asked the question he'd wanted to ask all day.

" Where and how are we going to get there?"

" I was figuring we could go upstairs. It should work anywhere that is quiet. Somewhere that we can concentrate real hard."

Darien nodded and then followed her upstairs. They walked into her bedroom and Serena closed the door. Darien gently grabbed her hand and sat her on the bed.

" Before we go, I have something to give you," Darien said, reaching inside his pocket and taking out a small black box. He opened the box and showed her the ring.

" This was my mom's engagement ring. They found it among her possessions after the accident."

Serena looked up at Darien. She knew how special and meaningful this was. It must be so hard for him to face everyday without his parents.

" Oh Darien," Serena sighed as he placed the ring on her finger. She held it up and stared at it. It shined in the light the came from the window. It looked so expensive.

" Its beautiful. I'll treasure it forever. It means so much to me that you gave me your mother's ring."

" She would have loved you, Serena, and would have wanted you to wear it."

Serena stood up and hugged him tightly. Darien kissed her gently and then held her at arms length.

" Now how about we go meet your parents, hmm?"

Serena nodded and closed her eyes. Darien did the same thing. Thinking hard about her parents. After minutes of hard focusing, the couple felt their bodies tingling. Soon they disappeared.

Serena opened her eyes and found herself on solid ground. Darien still holding her hands, eyes still closed.

" Darien, we made it."

Darien opened his eyes and looked around. Not too much ahead was a beautiful castle. Darien smiled down at Serena and then started to walk towards it.

Darien felt Serena tense up as they reached the front gate. Darien held her hand tightly and whispered into her ear. " Everything will be okay."

Serena nodded and walked up to the guard. " We're are here to see the Queen and King. I'm their daughter, Princess Serena."

The guard looked at her and then nodded, bowing before her.

" Welcome home, Princess," he said. Stepping aside and opening the gate for them. Serena thanked him and then walked inside.

They walked up to the front door and knocked. Soon the door opened and a friendly maid appeared. As soon as she saw Serena, she bowed humbly. Obviously recognizing her even though she wasn't dressed royally.

Serena smiled and held unto Darien's hand tightly as they walked inside the house. The maid led them up the stairs and into what seemed to be the living room.

" Please wait here, Princess Serena. I'll inform your parents right away. Please make yourself comfortable."

Serena thanked her and sat down on the couch. Darien sat down quietly beside her. He was getting more nervous by the minute. He was not only meeting his future in-laws, but the Moon Queen and King.

The couple rose to their feet as the Queen and King approached. They smiled sweetly at their daughter. " Serena!" they screamed in joy and hugged her tight.

" Thank you, my Dear for saving my life," Queen Serenity said to her daughter.

" I couldn't have done it without my friends," Serena said humbly.

Serena smiled and then remembered her manners. Blushing profusely, she turned her head to Darien and then back to her parents.

" Mother. Father. This is Darien. My fiancée."

There faces momentary looked stunned before they smiled and shook his hand. They then all sat down.

" I knew that Darien was your destiny, Serena, but I had no idea that you guys would choose to get married so young," Serena's father said.

" Your highness, I love your daughter very much, and would love nothing more than to marry her as soon as possible. With your blessings of course."

The king turned to his wife. She smiled sweetly and nodded encouragingly. Turning back to Darien, he smiled.

" Of course, my boy. You have our blessings."

Darien smiled. " Thank you, your highness."

" Please call me Dad."

Darien nodded politely. Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter. She'd missed her for so long. She had an idea. It was a long shot, but maybe, just maybe her daughter and her fiancée would be willing.

" Serena, Dear," Queen Serenity started, getting her daughter's attention. She faced her husband.

" We've missed you so much all these years. Your father and I have been thinking about asking you to come live here. But now since you're engaged things might be different. Of course you still can, both of you, but its up to you."

Serena sat there motionless. She didn't know what to say. Of course she wanted to move here. She didn't really have anything back home… except for her friends. But she had to include Darien in her plans. Maybe he wouldn't want to leave Tokyo.

Serena smiled at her parents. " Thank you for the offer, but we'll have to think about it."

" Of course," Queen Serenity said. " How about we go have some lunch, hmm…?"

" Sounds good."

The newly rejoined family got up and walked into the dining room to eat lunch. Serena honestly didn't know what to do about moving here. She figured that evening when they returned home, that they would talk about it.

Not much after lunch, Serena and Darien thanked her parents and left. Transporting back to Mina's house, they appeared back in Serena's temporary bedroom.

" Darien, we need to talk," Serena said gently as she sat down on the bed. Darien nodded and sat down next to her.

" I would have moved there, to live with them, but now things are different, we are engaged."

Darien smiled and grabbed her hand. " Serena. I've been thinking about this all day. I love you and am willing to move there, if you want to. Tokyo doesn't have anything for me, except you and a few good friends. Its up to you."

Serena smiled a deep smile and hugged her fiancée. " Oh Darien. I love you so much!"

" I love you to, Angel. So… what is it? Want to move there?"

Serena nodded. " I'll miss my friends though."

Darien agreed. " But they can visit often. It shouldn't be too bad."

" With the Negaverse destroyed they should be able to manage here without us right?"

Darien assured her that they would be fine. The two hugged each other for a while, before Darien got up and told her that he'd see her tomorrow.

Serena sighed as Darien left the room. She was engaged to the sweetest guy in the world. She knew that he would make her happy. The only thing she wished could change, was that she'd be leaving her friends.


	20. Chapter 20

**_AN: This is the last chapter. Hoped you liked it. I will be posting a new fanfic tonight or tomorrow... so watch out for it!_**

**A few months later:**

Serena flopped down on her bed. She was exhausted. All day, she had been making plans for her wedding. Almost everything was settled. In just under a week, she'd be getting married.

Serena sighed and rolled unto her stomach. Her friends were still slightly upset over the whole moving thing. Serena was sad, but knew that it was what she needed to do. Plus once she moved, they'd all get used to it.

Serena sighed and stared at her ring. It was so pretty. Every time she looked at it, she giggled and an overwhelming sense of happiness filled her.

Serena slowly got up after a few minutes. She had only one thing left to do on her list. She had to have her friends fitted for their bridesmaids' gowns.

She planned to have them all matching, but in different colors. Each girl had the same dress in her own planet color. The dress was a simple yet elegant dress that was low cut in the front and back, and that reached just past the knees.

The next few days flew by very fast. And before she knew it, it was the morning of her wedding. As she got out of bed and started getting ready, she frowned at realization that today would be the last day that she saw her friends.

Serena sighed and shook her head. No. Today was her wedding day; it was a day to be happy and joyous. She told herself that today she wouldn't think about that and that she would only think about her marrying the man she loved.

A couple hours after she woke and ate, Mina's house was buzzing with all their friends. All the girls had come over to help Serena get ready for her big day.

Mina and Raye did Serena's hair and make-up, while Lita and Amy stood watching from afar. After she was fixed up, the girls helped her into her wedding dress.

Her wedding dress was a long white satin one. It was sleeveless and strapless and fit her perfectly. She wore a full-length veil and her dress streamed behind her.

Her friends smiled as tears of happiness came to their eyes. " You look so pretty, Sere," stated Lita.

" Yeah. You look like an angel," Mina commented.

Serena smiled and thanked her friends for their help. Then, looking at her watch she paused and turned back to them.

" The limo should be here very soon. So…I'll meet you there?"

The girls nodded and quickly left to all get ready themselves. The wedding started in a little over an hour, but of course the bride had to be early.

Serena took a deep breath as she heard the soft melodious tune of the wedding song. She smiled and stepped forward, slowly walking down the aisle. She smiled as all her friends smiled at her.

Once almost near the front of the church, Serena's father stepped forward and escorted her down to the front. Standing there until the minister asked him to give Serena away. Then, he smiled and went to sit back down in the front row.

Darien smiled proudly and lovingly down at his soon to be bride. Serena smiled and mouthed the words ' I love you'. Darien smiled back and mouthed those same words.

Soon, the vows were made and the wedding rings exchanged. Then, the most special and meaningful kiss, pledging themselves to each other for life.

The reception, which was right after the ceremony, went smoothly. Nearing the end of it, the bride and groom temporarily separated to say goodbye to their closest friends.

Serena walked over to her friends. Suddenly feeling sad. She hugged them tightly and then looked into their eyes.

" I'm going to miss you all so much. I wish this weren't the case."

The girls for some reason did seem upset, and that worried Serena. Pausing, to see what they were up to, Serena gave them a look. The girls looked at each other and then smiled. The all nodded and Mina stepped forward. Taking Serena's hands a huge smile appeared on her face.

" We have some great news, Sere," she said pausing dramatically. When Serena gave her a friendly glare, Mina continued.

" We are all coming with you! We already talked with your parents. They think it is a great idea and they welcomed us to leave in the mansion next to the castle."

Serena squealed and started jumping up and down in her wedding dress, although carefully enough that she didn't rip it. She smiled as her friends all surrounded her for a group hug.

Things were going to be perfect. All her friends were coming with her. She couldn't think of anything else that would make this night better. Darien soon came over and the bride and the groom made their goodbyes and quickly left in the limo, for their honeymoon in Hawaii.


End file.
